A Much Needed Vacation
by KODfreak
Summary: The gang goes on a vacation to Knott's berry farm in california. Stein and Blair chaperone, and Kid convinces his crush, Crona, to come along as well. Soul and Maka make a bet regarding Crona's gender.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

One day during lunch time at the acadamy, The gang watched at Death the kid ran up to them.

"Guys! Guys!"

Everyone turned in his direction.

"What is it Kid?" asked Patty.

"You're never going to believe it!"

"Out with it already!" said Liz.

"Well, as you know, we have been doing extremely well in all of our classes and have been completing and turning in all our assignments on time, except for Black star, and my father has taken note of this."

"You mean he wants to reward us?" asked Maka excitingly.

"Well...not exactly." explained Kid. "Actaully...he feels we've been working TOO hard, and we need a break from the acadamy."

"Where exactly to?" asked Soul.

"Well...I've never heard of this place...but it's called Knott's berry farm...and it supposed to be in California."

"Huh...I never heard of that place." said Tsubaki.

"I HAVE!" squealed Patty. "They have all kinds of fun rides, and you even get to meet SNOOPY! I LOVE HIM!"

"Sounds like fun!" said Maka.

"It is! Oh Kid, is it true, are we really going?"

"Yes, but my father said on the condition that Stien and Marie accompany us as chaperones."

Everyone groaned.

"Why do they have to come and ruin our good time?" asked Black star.

"Now Black star, they are just coming along to make sure we don't get into any trouble." explained Tsubaki.

"I still think they are going to spoil it."

Just then Blair in her human form popped up and rested her hands on Soul's shoulders resulting in a nosebleed.

"Blair wants to come too! She'll make you stay out of all kinds of trouble...only the bad kinds."

"Sorry Blair, but my father insisted nobody else is to look after us."

"Ohh. Maybe I will go have a talk with ol' Frankie." said Blair vanishing. Kid sighed.

"So look, pack your things because we're leaving tonight...hmm?"

Kid looked down a few tables to see Crona sitting by herself, looking miserable as ever.

"Hmmm I think I should invite Crona."

"What? Why would you invite Mr Buzzkill?" asked Black star seconds before a book flew at his head.

"Because look at her...she looks so lonely."

"Don't you mean him?" asked Soul.

"What? No! Crona's a girl!"

"It's obvious he's totally a dude, bro!" said Black star.

"Hey come on guys! Don't be so mean! Crona's a girl for crying out loud!" said Maka.

"Maka, you are my girlfriend." Soul began. "And you are because you are a girl. But I know one thing for sure. Crona isn't a girl."

"You wanna bet on that?" asked Maka.

"Maka, you don't know what you're getting into."

"Of course I do! Do you know how inconsiderate that is? Just because a girl looks alot like a guy doesn't make him a guy!"

"Alright fine. I bet you fifty bucks that Crona is a boy."

"Okay! I bet you fifty bucks that Crona is a girl!"

"Oh yeah, and let's agree that neither of us can ask him his gender, and we must let him reveal it himself."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kid sighed, then started walking toward Crona. As he did so though, he began to blush slightly, as Crona was Kid's secret crush. He would never dare tell a soul about this, because he was sure Black star, Soul and anyone else convinced that Crona was a boy would just laugh and think Kid was gay. But kid was sure, no he was positive that Crona was a girl. She must be. Kid thought she was stunningly beautiful as she was symmetrical. And her mysteriousness was another great feature too. He walked up to her, blushing even harder. Crona looked up from eating her food.

"Uh...um...hi...Crona."

"Oh uh...hi...Kid. How uh...are you doing?"

"Uh...good, good. And you?"

"Well...same as always."

"I hear ya...listen uh...me and the gang are going on a little vacation to uh...Knott's berry farm in California."

"Oh wow...that sounds uh...nice..."

"Yeah, so uh...I was wondering...would you like to go?"

"You mean...you want me...to go with you guys?"

"Sure!"

"I don't know if I know how to deal with theme parks. And uh...I'm not sure you guys would really want me there...I would totally ruin the trip somehow..."

"No, of course I'd want you there!" oops did he say "I'd"?

"Well...maybe you would...but the rest of the gang...I don't think they like me."

"Don't think that. You're our friend Crona. We all want you to go with us."

"Well...I suppose if you really wanted me to...I could."

"Great! Go ahead and pack your things because we're leaving tonight. See you later!" Kid said walkng away.

"Okay! Bye...Kid...*sigh*"

"What are you so down for?" asked Ragnarok popping out of Crona. "You're going to a top notch place with the best fried chicken money can buy!"

"You don't understand. I don't really think the group wants me to go with them...I might be a drag."

"What about that Death Kid? He wants you to go!"

"Yeah...but still..."

"You're going and that's final! Now go get packed!"

"Okay..."

Kid told everyone including Crona to pack and meet them outside for the Limo to take them to the airport. Everyone did just that...but meanwhile...

Stien couldn't find Marie anywhere. He looked in the nurses office and saw her laying in one of the beds.

"Marie! Are you okay?"

Blair was nearby, still in human form.

"Yeah...it looks like she came down with something."

"Oh...Stien...I...I don't think...I...ugh..."

"It's okay Marie. You just rest up...hmm I wonder what's going to happen now...Lord death insisted me and her be chaperones."

"I could be her replacement!" suggested Blair.

"Ohhh I don't know...what would Lord Death say?"

"I don't think he would mind Frankie poo! Blair promises to look after the little kiddies!"

"Well...I suppose...but we musn't let Lord Death know. Promise?"

"Blair promises!"

"Alright. Then you can chaprone. Be sure to pack."

"I'm way ahead of you!" said Blair as a suitcase poofed into her hand.

"Alright then. Now the kids should be packed and ready to go by now, so lets meet them out front."

"Alrighty!"

Stien and Blair walked together to the front of the acadamy to see everyone with their suitcases and ready to go.

"Alright, we missing anyone?"

"Nope!" said Black star.

"YES! We're missing Crona. I invited her to come along and she said she would." explained Kid.

"Well I don't know how much longer we can wait. We have a plane to catch!"

"WAIT! Fellas wait up!" yelled Crona running as fast as she could holding her suitcase.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

"Nope! Right on time!" said Stien. They all put their suitcases in the trunk and got inside the limo. They started to leave for the airport.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Crona." Kid said to Crona.

"Oh...you're welcome...Kid."


	2. Chapter 2 It's just a dream

They soon reached the airport, and did the curb side check in for all their bags. They then went inside and got in line for the security.

"Alright everyone. Be sure to take out everything in you pockets and anything metal you might have on you. Including belts, and shoes." explained Stien.

"WHAT! Oh no! My perfect symmetry will be ruined!" wailed Kid causing Crona to let out a small giggle.

"*sigh* it will only be for a few moments, Kid."

They all took out everything out of their pockets, and took off their belts and other metal belongings. Kid relunctantly did too. A few guards looked at Crona and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss...sir...dude...we need the dres- I mean cloak to come off to see if you are hiding anything."

Soul nudged Maka to look.

"But I can't take my clothes off! I am wearing nothing but my underwear underneath, and I don't know how to deal with walking around in my underwear!"

"Hey, come on, can't you guys give my friend some slack?" asked Kid.

"Well, we at least have to pat your friend down."

"No way! I don't think I can deal with grown men touching my body!"

The guards sighed.

"Okay, tell you what kid. See that machine over there?"

"Yes..."

"Just walk into it, raise your arms up, and it will scan you."

"Oh boy...I don't know if I can deal with that..."

The officers groaned.

"It's either that or the pat down."

"Okay, I'll get into the machine."

Crona slowly stepped into it and raised her arms above her head. The machine scanned her, and she was let through. Everyone else collected their belongings.

"Okay gang, we are at gate 4. The flight leaves in thirty minutes, so be there by then!" said Stien, and right after he finished his sentence, they all vanished.

"Oh boy..."

"Don't worry Frankie! I'll have them back in time!" promised Blair. Liz and Patty went to use the bathroom, Soul, Maka, Black star, and Tsubaki went to go get something to eat, while Kid and Crona went to the tiny mini mart to by candy and snacks.

"Uhh...would you like anything, Crona?"

"That's okay Kid...you don't have to buy me anything."

"Are you sure?...it would be no trouble at all..."

"Well...um...if it's not too much trouble...I could go for a bag of chips."

"Of course." said Kid grabbing a bag. "Hmmm strange...this one doesn't feel symmetrical...let's see this one. Huh! Again! No symmetry! What's with these bags of chips!" Kid ranted causing Crona to quietly giggle.

"Kid, just pick one for me!" Crona said giggling.

"Ohh...alright...this one has the best symmetry of the bunch...but it's still pretty bad..." Kid said purchasing the bag. He then gave it to Crona.

"Here you go Crona..."

"Thanks...Kid." Crona said with a small smile. They walked back to their gate and sat down next to eachother.

"Um...Kid?"

"Uh...yes Crona?"

"I uh...have never been on an airplane before...I don't know If I can deal with it..."

"How could you not deal with it?"

"Well...I dunno...it seems scary..."

"It's not scary Crona...it just flies into the air and lands back down..."

"Well uh...could you sit next to me on the plane?...So I don't feel so afraid?" Crona asked with a small blush. The question turned Kid's cheeks red.

"Uh...sure Crona..."

"Thanks." Crona said smiling. Soon, it was time to board, but nobody showed up. Stien and Blair took note of this.

"Oh where is everybody! We're going to miss the flight!"

"Not to worry, Frankie!" said Blair snapping her fingers. All the kids appeared.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Maka.

"Time to board everybody!" said Stien. They all walked up and handed their tickets to the person at the desk. They then boarded the aircraft. Maka and Soul sat one side, and so did Liz and Patty, Tsubaki and Black star, Stien and Blair, and Kid and Crona. They went through the whole safety spiel and the works, while Crona got nervous hearing all the things that could happen. Kid noticed.

"Don't worry Crona, there's a ninety nine point nine percent chance that we'll land safely."

"Okay Kid."

Soon the plane began to taxi into the run way. When the engines reved up, Crona got even more nervous.

"Kid, I'm scared!"

"It's okay Crona, we're just taking off..."

Crona winced and let out a small whimper. She then reached and held Kid's hand. Kid blushed.

"Everything's going to be alright, Crona." Kid said as the plane increased speed. She leaned up against him, and Kid put his arm around her to comfort her. The plane went faster, and soon flew into the air. They were soon at a safe altitude. Crona opened her eyes.

"See Crona? Everything's okay."

Crona and Kid realized they were holding on to eachother, and let go. They both felt a little akward, and were madly blushing.

"Uhh...sorry Crona..."

"It's okay Kid...I know you were just trying to comfort me."

The flight was to be a quick one, as it was only from Death city Nevada to Orange county California. Everyone ordered drinks. Crona looked out the window.

"Wow...I've never seen the land from up this high before."

"Yeah...look at that view!"

Meanwhile in Maka and Soul's row...

"So Maka, still think Crona is a girl?"

"Yes! And be prepared to cough up that fifty bucks."

"Not a chance."

"Why are you so convinced that Crona is a boy?"

"Just look at him. No noticable lady parts. His chest is flatter than yours."

"Hey!"

"I'm just making a comparison. Why do you say he's a girl?"

"Well, look at her. She has short, pink, girl styled hair, and her voice is pretty high wouldn't you say? And she even has some curves on her."

"I think you're just seeing things."

"You won't be saying that when I win the bet!"

"Dream on!"

Meanwhile in Stien and Blair's row..."

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Stien.

"I don't know." Blair said sipping her drink like a cat.

"Do you have to drink like that even though you are in your human form?"

"It's fun." Blair said licking Stien's cheek. Stien rolled his eyes.

Back in Black star and Tsubaki's row...

"So Maka and Soul made a bet to see if Crona was a girl or not?" whispered Tsubaki.

"Yep! My vote goes to him being a boy."

"Black star, that's so mean! How dare you call a girl a boy when she's not!"

"Tsubaki, Crona is totally a dude. It's so obvious. Have you even seen him without a shirt?"

"No..."

"Well neither have I but I can tell you he is flat chested."

"Alot of girls are flat chested. Maka for example..."

"Hey! I heard that!" said Maka looking at her.

"Sorry Maka...you know it's true..."

"Yep. Sorry Maka, you have like twenty two A's." said Black star. "But my gal Tsubaki here has big tatas!" Black star said groping them.

BAM!"

Black star took a Tsubaki chop to the head.

"When did I say you could touch me?"

"...never..." groaned Black star.

"That's right. And don't you forget it."

Back in Crona and Kid's row...

"Wha-what are they talking about, Kid? I...I think I hear them s-saying my name."

"Just ignore them..."

"Are they talking about me? Did...did I ruin their trip already?" Crona asked looking sad.

"Don't think that way Crona...you didn't ruin anything."

"Are you sure? I...I hope I'm not being a burden to them..."

"Nonsense. I...no, we all want you on this trip with us. You're our friend, and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Aww...Kid, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do Crona."

"Thanks again." Crona said smiling.

"Anytime."

Soon the plane landed, and they all disembarked. The gang walked to the baggage claim, and all of them collected their bags. They then walked outside to see a guy holding a sign saying: Acadamy students. He led them all to a limo, which began them to drive them to Knott's berry farm. By the time they arrived, it was already night time. They checked in to the Knott's hotel's VIP suite, which had 6 bedrooms, including a couch bed. None of them went to sleep right away, infact most of the group played games all through the night, except Crona and Kid. Crona sat on her bed, thinking that the group didn't want to play with her, and soon she slipped out of the room. After Kid was finished unpacking, he looked around for Crona, and couldn't find her.

"Hey, guys!"

"Yes kid?" asked Maka.

"Have any of you seen Crona anywhere?"

They all looked and couldn't find her. Her suitcase was still in her room though.

"I'm sure Crona will turn up." said Stien.

"Maybe you're right. Well, I'm going to take a dip in the pool, anyone want to join?"

"Nope." They all said.

"Well okay then."

Kid put his trunks on and walked over outside to the pool. It was late, so nobody was in it.

"Gah! The pool! No symmetry whatsoever! Hmm...well I suppose I could take a dip in the hot tub. At least it's a perfect circle. Kid took off his shirt and stepped in.

"Ahhhh this is quite relaxing." Kid said closing his eyes. He then opened them, and noticed something in the corner of his eye. He was not alone in the jacuzzi. There was someone in it with him. He looked over to see Crona sitting next to him, wearing a black two piece bathing suit. She was staring at him, madly blushing with a shocked look on her face. This confirmed it. She was indeed a girl. Kid felt himself blush as well.

"K-Kid?"

"Crona?"

Kid now noticed there were small tears running down Crona's face.

"Crona...are you alright?"

"No..."

"What's uh...the matter?"

"Well...I uh..."

"You can tell me."

"Well...I'm just convinced that the group doesn't want to play with me."

"What makes you say that? Did you even ask them?"

"Well...no..."

"Then how would you know?"

"I guess I just assumed...I mean...nobody wants to play with me or be my friend."

Ragnarok popped out of Crona.

"Crona, how can you be so stupid! Maybe if you were a little less shy and more social you would have more friends!"

"Quiet Ragnarok."

"Fine. Don't listen to me." he said shrinking back in.

"Well...I'm your friend...you know that, right?"

"Oh...well of course you are, Kid...and I'm glad you want to be." she said with a tiny smile.

"Of course I like being friends with you, Crona. I like you." Kid said making his cheeks redder. He hoped it didn't sound too obvious that he had a crush on her.

"Thanks Kid. You always make me feel better...even when I'm sad."

"Anytime Crona." Kid said looking at Crona. She smiled and looked back at him. Crona scooted a few inches closer to Kid, making him blush even more. Crona noticed this and smiled. She leaned in a bit closer towards Kid's stunned face. Just then...

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" yelled Ragnarok popping out of Crona. She looked embarrased and turned the other way.

"Oh maaan. Ragnarok, of all the times to pop out..."

"Well excuse me!" he said shrinking back in.

"Kid...I'm sorry I think I'm ready to get out now."

"That's okay. I was getting hot myself."

"What?"

"I mean I'm ready to get out too!"

"Oh okay."

They both got out and put towels around themselves as they walked back up to the room. When they got inside, it was all dark, and everybody was asleep all but one of the beds were taken. Crona and Kid slowly crept over to their room and turned the light on. Crona went into the bathroom to get changed, while Kid took off his trunks and put on some pajama bottoms. He then got into bed. Crona then came out of the bathroom wearing long black pajama bottoms and a black bra. Kid blushed.

"Uh...Kid...there's no more beds so um...could I uh...sleep with you? UH in the bed I mean of course."

"Sure thing Crona."

Crona walked over to the other side and joined the young reaper in the bed.

"Hey uh...Kid?"

"Yes Crona?"

"Thanks...for cheering me up earlier."

"You're welcome Crona."

"And uh...if it's not too m-much trouble..."

"Yes Crona?"

"Well uh...I am kind of prone to...uh...nightmares...so uh...I mean...if it's not too much trouble...I was wondering if I could maybe...cuddle up against you? I mean only if you are comfortable with it...I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Crona asked. Kid was a bit surprised.

"Well gee I...uh..."

"I don't have to...I just don't want to get nightmares...but it's no big deal if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, you know what? Go ahead."

"What?"

"Come here."

"You mean it?"

"Yep. Come on." Kid said with s smile. He instantly blushed when Crona scooted up and put her arms around him. Kid held her, and felt Crona's smoothe skin. Crona blushed as well. Kid even felt a "sensation" around his pelvic area. He hoped that the "sensation" didn't accidently brush up against Crona.

"Oh Kid...thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Crona."

Kid then began to rub her back. Crona didn't say anything stop him. Crona was more happy than she had ever been before, and soon gently fell asleep. Kid did as well.

That night Crona was having a strange dream. She opened her eyes, and the bed she and Kid were laying on was perched on the edge of a cliff. Kid was still asleep.

"Awww you two make such a cute couple..." said Medusa's voice.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

"Ohhh come now. You really think he cares about you?"

"Y-you don't know anything!"

"Oh really? I know you care about him. But does he really care for someone like you? I thought you didn't like boys..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Oh well...I grow weary. Do death do you part."

The bed started to tilt over the cliff.

"NOOO! AAAAHHHH!" Crona screamed as she fell into the black void.

"AHH!" Crona screamed waking up with a fright. She began to cry, and in doing so, woke up Kid.

"Hey, Crona, everything alright?"

"Oh Kid...W-we were on a-a c-cliff, a-and *sniff* and s-slid off and died and..."

"Shhhh Crona it was just a dream. It's all over..." Kid said holding her close, until she stopped crying, and soon fell back asleep. She then smiled in her sleep, as if having some kind of good dream.

She always felt safe with Kid by her side.


	3. Chapter 3 you're aWHAT?

The next morning Black star opened the door to Kid's room.

"Hey Kid time to w-"

All he could see was Kid and Crona's heads sticking out from under the covers.

"Oh my god he's gay!" whispered Black star. Kid slowly opened his eyes.

"Black star! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Uhhhh..."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Uhhh sure..."

"Tell and I will get my father to take your soul. He does mention that you aren't worth saving..."

"Okay! Okay I get it. I won't tell...sheesh." he said leaving and closing the door. Kid got up and changed while Crona was still sleeping. After he got fully dressed in his clothing, Crona started to open her eyes.

"Kid?"

"Oh, you're awake. Get dressed Crona, we are getting ready to go to the theme park."

"Oh, okay kid." Crona said getting out of bed. She gathered some clean clothes, and headed toward the bath room. Kid blushed as she got another quick look at her nice body. Crona closed the door, and a few moments later she was dressed in different clothes than she usually wears. This time, she was dressed in a red tank top, and some baige colored cargo shorts. She also wore white shoes with red shoelaces. She was also wearing a backwards baseball cap and some sunglasses. She noticed the surprise on Kid's face and made a little smile.

"Well...sometimes I like to style myself like this...and it is going to be kind of a hot day...so I figured...what the heck."

"Oh uh...I understand completely. You look...nice."

"Thanks Kid."

The two of them went to meet everybody else, but weirdly the room was empty. Even Black star had left. They found a note taped to the back of the hotel room door.

"Dear Kid and Crona, we've all gone to the Mrs Knott's breakfast buffet. Come and hurry on down!  
-Patty."

"Well. Looks like they're getting breakfast. Why don't we go get some ourselves?" asked Kid.

"Right."

Kid and Crona walked down to the marketplace area, and into the chicken restraunt where breakfast was being served. They found their friends at a table.

"Hey Kid! Over here!" shouted Patty. "We're just about to order!"

Kid and Crona sat next to eachother in the two available seats and ordered.

"I'll have a perfectly symmetrical waffle with a square of butter placed exactly on the center, and maple syrup on the side." Kid told the waitress resulting in a small laugh from Crona.

"Good. And what will you have?" the waitress asked Crona.

"Um...I'll have some french toast."

"Excellent choice."

"Uh...hold on!" said Kid. "Make sure it's symmetrical for my friend as well.

"Uh...sure thing." the waitress said walking away.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Tsubaki asked Kid and Crona.

"Oh uh...nothin' much..." Kid said before he and Crona gave nervous looks at each other.

"Well, you two have certainly bonded or something..." Tsubaki said causing Black star to snicker, but he quickly covered his mouth.

"Well uh...I don't know...we have become good friends..."

"Well I think it is just cute!"

Black star had a hrd time holding in his laughter. Kid shot him a death glare.

"I know! You two make an adorable couple!" Maka commented. Black star lost in and burst into laughter.

BAM!

Black star took a Tsubaki Maka chop to the head. He was now on the floor.

"You do know what that makes you, right Kid?" asked Soul.

"No, why don't you refresh me?" asked Kid angrily.

"It doesn't make him anything!" Maka shouted at Soul.

"Uhhh...what are they talking about?" Stien whispered to Blair.

"Beats me. Something about waffles?"

Just then the waitress came back with everyone's food. Everybody got exactly what they wanted. They all ate, paid, and left toward the front entrence of the park. They bought their tickets, and went inside. They all looked at a park map.

"Hmmm I wanna go on Ghostrider! That one looks like a fun one! Who's with me?"

"ME!" everyone but Kid and Crona said. They all left in a flash.

"Wait guys! I wanted to...check out...the mine ride..." Said Crona looking sad.

"I'll check out the mine ride with you, Crona."

"Okay Kid." Crona said with a small giggle. As they were walking toward the ride, Crona slowly reached over and gripped Kid's hand. Kid blushed but did nothing to stop it. They were now holding hands on their way to the mine ride. They got a few glances from park guests but they didn't care. They soon reached the relatively short line for the mine ride. They were up near the loading area. Soon the next train reached the station. They walked up on to the loading platform, and were ushered into the first car. They both sat down.

"This is so exciting!"

"Are you sure you can deal with that?" asked Kid with a smile.

"Hmph. This is one thing I do know how to deal with."

Kid made a small laugh. Crona was fun to be around once she opened up a bit. The driver got into the seat, and began the ride. Inside, the ride simulated what the inside of a gold and silver mine shaft looked like. Soon the ride reached a portion where it climbed up a lift hill. Crona was a bit nervous so she held Kid's hand again resulting in a blush. The train reached the top and took the riders into a few more scenes before quickly riding back down to the unload area. They both exited the ride and began to walk.

"Oh Kid! That was so much fun!" Crona said happily taking his hand.

"That was indeed quite exquisite. Though I wish they would have shaped the mountain with more symmetry."

Crona giggled. The rest of the group then walked up to them, and Black star noticed they were holding hands and started to snicker. Tsubaki hit him upside the head.

"Hey guys!" said Maka. "We're going to go on the log ride. Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Kid and Crona said. "But uh...I need to use the restroom over there."

"Sure thing Crona." Maka said as she watched Crona walk over to the bathroom.

"Get ready to cough up that fifty bucks." Soul said to Maka.

"In your dreams."

To the astonishment of both of them Crona walked into the unisex bathroom. After Crona was done they all got in line for the log ride. After a short wait, Stien, Blair, Liz, and Patty got into one log, followed by Soul and Black star in another, and the third log had Kid and Crona in the front and Tsubaki and Maka in the back. Crona and Kid's log started up the lift hill.

"Kid...I don't think I can deal with this..."

"Don't worry Crona. You handled the Mine ride fine."

"But this is different! This one is involving water and steep drops!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I promise."

Their log got to the top of the hill and made it's way down the channel. It coursed through the length of the ride, even through the drops. Crona was holding on to Kid the whole time. Soon it went down the final drop, and after they exited, everyone met up at the photo booth to examine their picture. Crona looked at hers.

"Excuse me young man, would you like to buy your photo?" the lady at the booth asked Crona.

"Young man?" Crona asked causing Black star to laugh. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are a boy, right?"

"NO! I'm a girl!" Crona shouted to the shock of Soul and Black star.

"Wha...what?" they asked.

"Don't tell me...you thought I was a boy?"

"Well I uh...I mean..." murmered Soul.

"I was so sure..." said Black star.

"But...but...but...I mean...I'm...a girl...and...you couldn't...tell?" Crona asked beginning to form tears in her eyes.

"Well...it was a little hard...what with you wearing cloaks...and boyish clothing like the ones you are wearing right now..." Soul said now seeing how one could view Crona as a girl.

"B...but t-that's j-just the way I s-style myself..."

"Well...when you wear those things...you look like a dude."

"B-but I have pink hair! W-what boys do you know have pink hair!"

"We...really didn't think about that one." said Soul.

Crona turned to Kid.

"D-did you know they thought I was a boy?"

"*sigh* yeah."

"A-and you didn't even tell me?"

Kid was silent. Crona began to wail and cry, and soon ran away from the group. Tsubaki gave Black star a chop to the head.

"Okay...I deserved that..."

"Where's my fifty bucks?" Maka asked Soul making him groan.

"I'm going after her." Kid said running in Crona's direction. He ran to the Boardwalk section of the park, looking everywhere. He then spotted out of the corner of his eye a shade of pink. Yep that was her. She was sobbing on a bench. Kid walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Crona said covering her eyes. Kid sighed and sat down next to her.

"Crona...let's talk about this."

Crona looked up at Kid, her eyes full of sadness and depression.

"Look, Crona. You have to admit...with the way you style yourself, you do look rather unlady like."

"Well...I know."

"You know?"

"Yes because...I'm not like other girls...this is who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Kid...I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"Come on it's so obvious...I have never been into wearing girly clothing...and...for the longest time I have had a huge crush on Maka."

Kid was shocked.

"O-on Maka?"

"Yes...she's so nice and pretty...and brave...I wish I could be as brave."

Kid felt his heart sank. Crona loved Maka, not him.

"Oh...I see."

Crona could notice the hurt in his eyes.

"But uh...I could never tell Maka...I know she's with Soul...

"Yeah...Maka would be a bit shocked..."

"Ohh who could like me in that way? I'm just a...a..a freak!"

"You're not a freak, Crona."

"You're just saying that."

"No I mean it...you're my best friend."

"What? But...surely you have..."

"No...sure...they are my friends but...they are always annoyed by my love for...symmetry."

"I'm not annoyed... in fact I think it's kind of cute...when you rant on and on..."

"Oh uh...heh heh...yeah..." said Kid blushing. "But Crona...you are my best friend. You are just such a joy to be around...even the time when you are shy. And I don't care about the clothing you wear. I think you look beautiul in anything."

"Oh...wow...thank Kid. That means alot to me." Crona said smiling.

"Well it's true. And you have perfect symmetry."

Crona giggled.

"Thank you. But I can't believe you don't have a best friend...besides me...you're so nice, caring, and so much fun to hang out with."

"Thanks Crona...well...*sigh*...uh...I guess it's as good as time as any..."

"What?"

"Crona...well...I don't know how exactly to tell you this...but...I...love you." Kid said blushing hysterically. Crona looked shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. You have perfect symmetry, and...you are so unique. Don't ever change the way you style yourself because I love everything about it. It says everything about who you are, and I also happen to love who you are. You may not be a girly girl but I don't care."

"...Kid...I...had no idea...you felt this way." Crona said blushing.

"Well...I do..."

"I do too."

Kid was shocked.

"What?"

"Though I must admit it was pretty obvious that you had some kind of crush on me." Crona began making kid a bit bashful. "I think I was just as obvious. I mean, come on Kid, would I really get in bed, half naked, and cuddle with a guy and have no intent on being any more than friends?"

"Well...I don't know..."

"It's because you were the only guy I could trust wouldn't try anything, and because...well...I kind of wanted to cuddle with you..." Crona said blushing.

"So uh...you wanna be uh...more than friends?" asked Kid. Crona reached over and held his hand.

"More than anything...but...do you want to?"

Kid smiled.

"I would love it."

Crona smiled as well. They scooted close to each other, and gave each other a hug. They both smiled happily as this happened. They then looked at each other in the face while still holding each other. They slowly leaned in, and shared their first kiss. It lasted a few moments, but was interuppted with...

"HEY CRONA LET'S GET SOME FRIED CHICKEN!" yelled Ragnarok popping out of Crona. Crona let go of Kid and turned away.

"Ohhhh Ragnarok!"

"It's okay Crona, let's go find the others. Are you ready to face them?"

"Yes."

They started walking hand in hand together to find the group. 


	4. Chapter 4 I'm your nightmare come true

They spotted their friends sitting down at a table near ghost town grill. When Maka and Tsubaki noticed, they hit Black star and Soul upside the head to get them to stand up.

"Uhhh we're sorry...Crona." said Soul.

"Yeah...Sorry...a God should know his followers well...I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, guys." Crona said with a small smile

Maka elbowed Soul.

"And...sorry Kid for calling you gay."

"Apology accepted."

Tsubaki elbowed Black star.

"Oh and Crona...you're a pretty girl."

"Oh, why thank you Black star."

"Okay you two, who's in the mood for some fried chicken?" asked Maka.

"I AM!" yelled Ragnarok popping out. Blair and Stien walked over to the table holding two buckets of fried chicken, bisuits, and drinks. Kid and Crona sat down next to each other.

"So, are you two dating now?" asked Tsubaki.

Kid and Crona looked at each other smiling.

"Yes."

"Awww! That is so adorable!" said Maka.

"Well you two do make a nice couple." said Stien.

"Meow! You two are such cuties!" said Blair. They all dug into the chicken.

"So I was thinking." said Maka. "I think we should all go on the Windseeker."

"Sounds good." said Kid. "The ride has perfect symmetry. Unlike all these roller coasters...does that ride sound good to you, Crona?"

"Umm...I don't know...It goes pretty high...and I don't know if I can deal with heights."

"It'll be fine. I'll sit next to you."

"Okay Kid." Crona said with a smile.

"AWW!" Maka and Tsubaki gushed. They finished up their meal and headed over to Windseeker. They got in line and were given a number to where they were to sit. They put their belongings in the cubbies at the loading area, and sat in the gondola seats. Crona looked pretty nervous.

"Crona, you have nothing to worry about. I'm right here."

Crona grabbed Kid's hand. The ride started, and soon rose a few hundred feet into the air. Crona closed her eyes the entire time. Soon they reached the top.

"Crona, open your eyes! You're missing the wonderful view!" said Kid. Crona slowly opened them. She was amazed by the view. You could see the whole surrounding area from up there. The swings rotated for a minute or two, then slowly decended back down the the station. Everyone got off and gathered their belongings.

"Hey you two!" said Patty to Kid and Crona. "We're all going on Ghostrider for a second time! WHy don't you come along?"

"G-G-G-Ghostrider?" Crona nervously asked.

"It's that big wooden roller coaster in front of the park."

"A...roller coaster? Oh Kid...I don't know..."

"It'll be fine, Crona. You have ridden on all these other rides so far, this one won't be any different."

"Well...if you say so Kid."

They walked back to the Ghosttown area and got in line for the roller coaster. Crona watched as other people rode. After a bit of waiting, it was their turn to board. Kid and Crona sat down next to each other.

"Oh god oh god oh god." said Crona nervously.

"It's going to be fun, Crona." Kid said taking her hand. The coaster traversed a turn and started up the long lift hill. The higher it went, the more nervous Crona got. And soon it reached the top and went down the large drop. Crona screamed the entire ride, down every turn, twist, drop and dip. Soon the ride reached the brake run and stopped. Kid, laughing the whole time looked at Crona, her eyes widened and hair messed up. She had a look of huge shock on her face.

"Crona, you okay?"

"Uh...y-yes K-Kid."

They got off the ride, and soon, rode every ride in the park. Day turned into night, and it was getting close to closing time. They all left the park, and headed back to the hotel room. They decided tomorrow they would be going to the water park, Soak city. Everyone was watching a movie in the big room, but Kid and Crona decided not to join, and instead stay in their room to have some alone time. They sat on the bed, talking.

"So uh what you're saying is uh...Crona..." said Kid blushing. "You wanna uh...you wanna have...sex?"

"Well uh...I mean...I never had uh...sex before...so uh...I guess I wanted to try it...I mean...I'm not sure if I can deal with it...but...I wanna see if I can." Crona said her cheeks red.

"Well uh...I...never had it either...my dad...never gave me...the talk..."

"Yeah...my mom...never talked about such things."

"Well...I mean...we could start by...kissing...and holding each other...and see where it takes us..."

"Yeah...we could start by kissing..."

"Okay."

"NOW HOLD UP!" yelled Ragnarok popping out. "You two don't even think about it!"

"Ragnarok." Kid said with a sigh. "Leave us alone in privacy, and I will allow you to gorge yourself as much as you like at the buffet tomorrow morning."

"You sure do drive a hard bargain." Ragnarok said shrinking back in.

"Now...where were we." said Kid with a smile. "Oh yes, I remember."

Crona smiled. They slowly inched their way to each others faces, and their lips met. They kissed, and soon held each other. They fell and layed down on the bed, fondling each other while kissing more aggresively. Soon Crona found herself un buttoning Kid's suit and shirt, while Kid helped Crona take off her Tank top. This increased the love making even more, and soon they found themselves taking their pants off two, so now they were in their underwear. This was not enough. Kid took off his under wear while Crona took off her bra and panties. From here on out, everything was done on instinct. They moaned as they continued to make out, all the while Kid had a growing sensation around his pelvic area as Crona had hers he then felt an urge, and soon acted on it by colliding his pelvic area to Crona's. They moaned as they thrusted into each other, going faster and faster, until they finally moaned one more time, and stopped. They both let go of each other, panting. Crona then smiled and held on to Kid.

"Oh Kid...that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know...but...you were pretty good yourself."

Crona smiled and closed her eyes. Though a little rough during the middle, this had been one of the best days of her life. The two of them soon got tired, and fell asleep.

Unfortunently for Crona, she began to have another strange dream. She opened her eyes and the bed was in the middle of an endless ocean, nothing but darkness all around.

"What pity. This boy used you Crona." Medusa's voice said.

"No he didn't!"

"He used you for your body, and you let him."

"That's not true!"

"Oh sure it isn't. Go ahead and deny everything Crona. You know as well as I do that the more you fear me, the more powerful I become, and soon, I shall return."

"I won't let you!"

"Oh sure you won't. You are a powerless weakling compared to me."

Soon a whirlpool began to form.

"AHH! NOO!" wailed Crona as the bed she and a sleeping Kid was on began to get sucked into it.

"HA HA HA!" Medusa maniacally laughed. Soon the current got faster and faster, and Crona screamed as she got sucked into the abyss.

"WAAHHH!" Crona screamed waking up. Her scream woke up Kid. Crona began to cry.

"Crona! Crona, everything alright?"

"Oh Kid! W-we were i-in the ocean, a-and there w-was a w-whirpool, a-and we g-got sucked into it..." explained Crona, crying.

"Shhh Crona. You just had a bad dream." said Kid holding her. "You've got to keep in mind that as long as I'm here, nothing bad will ever happen to you."

"*sniff* Promise?"

"I promise." said Kid with a smile. Crona smiled, then closed her eyes as Kid held her. They both fell asleep.

The next morning Soul walked into their room.

"Hey guys, time to get ready to g-"

Crona woke up, and sat up. She then stretched her arms, and Soul got a look at her topless body.

"NNNGHH!" Soul yelped falling over with a nose bleed.

"Soul...you okay?" Crona asked.

"A-okay...ugh...I'm not too used to seeing naked chicks..."

Crona giggled.

"It's okay. Could you hand me my bra?"

Soul covered his eyes and felt arond for the bra. He tossed it over to Crona. She caught it and put it on. Soul looked around to see other clothing littered about.

"What...happened last night?"

Crona smiled, blushed and looked away.

"Oh no. Don't tell me...you...and Kid...you didn't...do what I think you did...did you?"

"You better believe it!"

"Oh my god..."

"Well...I better get dressed for the water park!" Crona said getting up out of bed. Soul yelped and covered his eyes.

"ACK! P-put your panties on!"

"Oh...right." Crona said putting them on. "Uhhh are you going to give me some privacy, or what?"

"OH! Right sorry." said Soul leaving the room. Crona woke up Kid, and they got dressed.

5 minutes later Soul was telling everyone in the main room what he saw.

"So...Kid and Crona...had sex?" asked Maka.

"Oooohh! Kinky!" said Blair. "Mmmm maybe I should give him a whirl..."

Maka rolled her eyes.

Kid and Crona came out dressed. They then all walked out to get breakfast.

"Remember our deal." said Ragnarok popping out.

"Yes. Go ahead."

They went into the buffet and had breakfast. Ragnarok stuffed his face. After everyone was finished, they headed toward Soak City water park. They went inside, and found some chairs to put their stuff down in. All the guys and girls got undressed into their bathing suits. Soul, Black star, Kid, and Stien were waiting by the chairs for the girls to come back soon, one by one they did. Crona came first wearing her black two piece. She looked a bit nervous and held her arm. Kid stood up and smiled.

"Whoa...Crona." said Black star. "I'm sorry for what I said. You are HOT!"

"Thanks Black star."

Then Maka came out wearing a green two piece. Crona blushed ans couldn't help but stare at her attractive figure. Kid noticed, but was not jealous in anyway, and in fact, smiled. He then came up with a funny idea.

"Hey uh Crona? can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh uh...okay Kid."

Kid walked her away from the group.

"I saw you staring at Maka."

Crona looked a bid saddened and shocked.

"Oh Kid! I-I'm so sorry! It's j-just that...sh-she looks so...so...hot!"

"I know, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm not upset. It's just who you are. But what I wanted to tell you was I have an idea."

"What kind of an idea?"

"I want to get back at Maka for the time she tilted all the pictures in my house."

"Okay...s-so what should we do?"

Kid whispered in her ear.

"WHAT! I don't know if I can deal with doing that! Maka and I are best friends!"

"Now now, I promise nothing bad will happen. And I know part of you want to."

Crona thought about it. There was no arguing about that.

"Well I suppose I could...but y-you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I cross my heart and hope to die...but I will film it."

"W-WHAT! No no no! No e-evidence!"

Ragnarok popped out of Crona.

"Hey! Their ain't nothing wrong about a little girl on girl action!"

"And I don't want you ruining it." Said Kid pointing at Ragnarok. He sank back in.

"Okay..."

"So, think you can do this?" Kid asked his girlfriend.

"I...I think so."

"Okay. Just ask her to talk in private, than do it."

"O-okay."

They walked back, and soon everyone else come out as well. Blair came out last wearing a very revealing orange two piece bathing suit. Soul fell backward and a fountain of blood came out his nose.

"Alright! Black star and I are going to go down the racing slide!" said Tsubaki.

"Yeah! I'll show them who can race down a slide! YAHOOO!" Said Black star runnng away.

"Wait! Black star be careful! The ground is slippery!" said Tsubaki chasing after him.

"W-wait, uh-uh Maka?" Crona asked.

"Yes Crona?"

"Can I ask you something...in private? You know...just between us girls?"

"Sure thing."

They walked away out of view of the group. Kid followed and hid behind a bush, taping the two girls.

"So what is it, Crona?" asked Maka.

"Well...um...uhh..." said Crona blushing while looking away.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh. Is it about you and Kid?

"Well...uh..." Crona looked up at Maka's pretty eyes. She was smiling at her the whole time. Crona bit her lip. She then decided to get it over with. Crona grabbed Maka's shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips. Crona winced and closed her eyes the entire time, while Maka just stood there, completely shocked and eyes widened. Soon Crona pulled a part. She looked at Maka's shocked expression and giggled.

"Your lips are soft." Crona said with a smile. She walked back to meet her friends. Kid left as well. Maka just stood there.

Kid and Crona were walking back.

"I...I can't believe I just did that..."

"I know! Did you see the look on her face?" said Kid with a laugh.

"I hope she doesn't hate me..."

"She won't hate you." Kid said holding her hand. "You are her best friend."

They soon met up with the group.

"Hey guys." said Soul. "Where's Maka?"

Just then Maka came back.

"There you are."

"Hey...Soul."

"Something wrong?"

"N-no...let's ride some slides."

Everyone disbanded leaving Stien and Blair alone. Blair examined Stien's body, which had stitches running along down it.

"Mmmm! I guess that just leaves us. So Frankie poo, what should we ride first?" Blair said seductivly.

"Well uh...I suppose uh...we could ride one of the big slides."

"Hmmm okay Stieny!"

Blair and Stien made their way to the big tower with the tallest waterslides in the park. After a bit of waiting, They made it to the top, where the tallest slide was, one that was a huge near vertical top. Stien saw how high up they were and got nervous.

"Uhhh ladies first!" said Stien. Blair giggled.

"Hee hee! No, go ahead."

Stien relunctantly sat on the top of the slide.

"Oh b-boy. I don't think I can do-"

Blair gave him a push.

"THIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!" Stien wailed as he slid fast down the slide. He quickly reached the bottomas he stopped with a huge splash. He moaned as he got up out.

"WEEEEEEE!"

Blair reached the bottom of the slide, soaking Stien with a wall of water.

"Ha ha ha! That was so much fun! Frankie, let's go again!"

"Uuuuhhhh." Stien said a bit dizzy. "Can we go on something...I don't know...a bit...tamer?"

"Hmph! Aren't you a weenie! Alright, let's go."

Meanwhile...

Kid and Crona were waiting at the bottom of the slide to get a two person innertube. The life guard handed them one.

"OH...MY...GOD!" exclaimed Kid.

"W-what is it Kid?"

Kid held the 8 shaped innertube.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Such symmetry!" said Kid. Crona frowned a little, and Kid noticed.

"Uhhh...uh but uh...it's not as symmetrical and beautiful as you."

Crona smiled and blushed.

"Aww, y-you really m-mean that?"

"Of course I do." Kid said giving her a kiss on the lips. Crona smiled, and they walked up the slide tower. They reached a blue slide, and sat down the innertube on the top. Kid got in the front while Crona got in the back. Crona smiled and held on to kid. The lifeguard gave them a little push, and they were on their way. Crona screamed most of the way down. At first it was a bit scary for her, but it soon got really fun. She laughed the reast of the way down. They soon got out.

"K-Kid?"

"Yeah Crona?"

"C-can we go on the other ones?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They went on all the slides on the tower. They then hit every slide in the park, but they met up with everyone else to go in the wave pool. As Crona walked up to it, she was disturbed, and had a flash back of the dream...the one where she got sucked into the whirpool. Kid and Crona were walking hand in hand up to it, but Crona hesitated.

"Everything alright, Crona?" asked Kid.

"I...I can't..."

"What?"

"Kid, I can't go in!"

"What? Why?" Kid asked with a smile. Crona looked at him. She couldn't tell him the real reason, how could she? But then again...if she kept avoiding her fear and let the fear control her, Medusa might...no, she didn't want to think about that. She had to face her fear.

"N-nothing."

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm sure...l-let's go in."

Kid put his arm around Crona as they entered the pool. They reached the middle of it where all their friends were. Soon the waves started. Crona looked scared. The waves got bigger and bigger, and Crona was having a hard time. The waves swept a laughing Kid from under his feet and knocked down Crona as well.

"AHHH! NOO! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Crona screamed running out of the pool.

"Crona!" yelled Kid, worried.

Crona ran into the girls bathroom, heavily breathing and afraid. She looked up in the mirror, and standing there was Medusa.

"No no no! You're dead!"

"Not anymore thanks to you. Now I can return thanks to your fear." Medusa said evilly with a laugh.

"NOO! What have I done?"

CRASH!

The mirror shattered into a million pieces, little shards hitting Crona in the face. She fell to the floor.

"Ahhh HA HA HA!"

Crona cowered on the floor. She didn't know what to do now. Medusa was back and there was no telling what would happen next.

"Hey! Get up! Get up Crona!" yelled Ragnarok.

"What's the use." said Crona still on the floor, tears were flowing out of her eyes. "Now that she's back...Kid...Maka...they will all hate me!"

"No they won't! This isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is! It was my fear that brought her back..."

"Crona! are you okay!" yelled Maka running inside. She was shocked at what she saw.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" she said helping her up. She noticed the shards in Crona's face.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"It...was nothing."

All her friends ran up to her as they left the restroom.

"CRONA!" They all shouted. Stein walked up to her.

"Hmmm you got some pretty bad cuts there. Let's take you to first aid." said Stien helping her out. Kid followed, shocked and confused at what was going on. Crona turned and looked at him.

"Kid...I'm so sorry..."

Kid had no idea what she meant.


	5. Chapter 5 Tense Changes

Stien led Crona to first aid. Kid went in with her as well. Everyone else nervously waited outside.

"Oh my!" the Nurse said walking in. "What happened."

"I uh...slipped...and...and crashed into the bathroom mirror."

"Huh...well that's a new one. But let's see what we can dow about those pieces of glass in your face. I think we can pull those out with tweezers. I'll go get some alcohaul for those wounds." The nurse said leaving the room. Stien went outside to comfort the gang. Kid waited with Crona. Kid noticed tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's okay Crona...she'll fix you up."

"You...don't understand."

"Crona...what really happened in the bathroom? And please...don't lie to me." said Kid.

"Uh...well...the thing is...um...uhh...I went, and slipped, and-"

"Crona."

"Uh...Ohhh..."

"Crona's fear of Medusa made her come ba-"

Crona covered Ragnarok's mouth.

"What? What did he say? Crona, don't lie to me." Kid said with a conerned look on his face.

"Ohhhh...I can't lie to you Kid...okay...I'll tell you the truth...it was the nightmares of Medusa that made me fear her...and...my fear...brought her back to life!" Cried Crona. She covered her eyes as tears flowed out. She thought Kid would hate her, maybe even kill her for bringing the horrible witch back from the dead. Or what if he turned her in to lord Death?

"Crona."

Kid but a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Kid...I'm so sorry...I knew I'd ruin the trip...and...I understand...if you don't wanna...be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore..."

"Crona...please don't say those things...I love you with all my heart, and I know this wasn't your fault. And I never want to stop being your boyfriend."

"B-but I might have doomed us all!"

"We beat Medusa once, we can do it again. Now, she may have returned spiritually, but not physically just yet. She still needs more power."

"B-but what if I dream about her again?"

"I think I know how to fix that." Kid said with a smile rubbing her back. She blushed. Just then the nurse came back in. She tended to Crona's wounds and pulled the small shards of glass out of her face with the tweezers.

"Should I leave?" asked Kid.

"NO! No, p-please don't leave me alone, Kid!"

"Okay, I'll stay. What ever makes you happy." Kid said with a smile. Crona smiled too. Soon the nurse was done taking all the shards of glass out, and was now dabbing Crona's face in the alcohaul. She cringed, but it was soon over quickly.

"See? All better."

Crona smiled and got up. She went over and hugged her boyfriend.

"Come on Crona. Let's go back outside. Everyone is so worried about you!"

"They are? Oh...but uh...can we keep the whole Medusa thing...just between us?"

"I believe that would be best since she is no major threat just yet."

"Right."

They went outside, and immidently Crona was crushed with a group hug.

"CRONA!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"We were so worried about you! Are you okay?" asked Tsubaki.

"Y-yes...I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Patty.

"I slipped and fell into the bathroom mirror. That is all."

"Come on, uh let's not let this one accident ruin out day." said Maka. "Let's ride some more slides!"

Everyone agreed, and together, they rode every slide in the park. Soon it was time to leave, so they dried off, and got dressed. They had dinner, and went back to the hotel room. But Maka had an announcement.

"Okay everyone!" she said to the group. "Patty and I have been talking, and with permission from Stien and Blair, we are all going to the Disneyland resort tomorrow morning!"

"YAAAAY!" everyone cheered. They celebrated with drinks and snacks. Kid noticed that Crona walked back into their room. Kid followed and closed the door. Crona looked startled.

"Everything alright?" asked Kid.

"No..."

Kid put her arms around her, and soon Crona did the same.

"It's okay Crona. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kid looked into Crona's eyes. She looked back. Kid then kissed her on the lips. Crona kissed back, and they began making out, and soon were back where they were the other night, making love for a second time.

Back in the main room...

"Hey...where did Kid and Crona go?" asked Black star. All their eyes widened.

"Damn...those two can't keep their hands off of each other." said Liz.

Black star smirked and slowly crept over to their door, but was met with a Tsubaki chop.

"If you even think of being a perv and watching them!" threatened Tsubaki.

"...okay..."

15 minutes later...

Kid and Crona were naked in the bed together, both smiling, with Kid holding Crona in his arms.

"Oh Kid...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Crona." Kid said with a smile.

That night Crona had a good dream. She was in a field of flowers, as far as the eye could see. It was so beautiful. She then spotted Kid a little ways a way. She smiled and made her way towards him. He smiled, and then they hugged each other. But then the skies darkened and Medusa appeared much to Crona's shock. In a flash Kid whipped a pistol out, and shot Medusa point blank in the head. She fell back, blood coming out of her wound, dead. Crona was still shocked, but Kid then kissed Crona right on the lips. They then made out for a bit as a bright light surrounded them both. Just then Crona woke up.

"Hey you two!" said Black star bursting through the door. "Time to pa-"

He noticed Crona sitting up, topless.

"Ahh! Black star! You perv!" said Crona.

Tsubaki walked by and noticed her meister inside. She gave him a chop to the head.

"Sorry about that, Crona." she said dragging him out and closing the door. Crona then covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. She puked in the toilet. Kid woke up an noticed.

"Crona! Are you alright?"

"Oooohhh I don't feel so good...BLAAAHHH!...okay I feel better now..."

Kid looked concerned. Crona stood up and looked at herself in the mirror with a face of surprise.

"Wha?...Kid..."

"Yes?"

"Do uh...my boobs look a bit bigger to you?"

"Uhhh uhh...well...they have certainly increased in size..."

Crona walked over to him. Kid could see she looked a bit worried.

"You really think so? Are you sure? Take a closer look, do you really think so?" said Crona smushing them in his face. Kid leaned back a bit.

"Sure, they're a bit bigger, but it's nothing to worry about. All it means is your growing into a fine young woman."

"Oh..." Crona said holding her arm.

"Yes...ohhh." Kid said groping them. "They're perfectly symmetrical too. Why, they're the most symmetrical boobs I have ever seen in my life."

"Aww thanks Kid." Crona said with a smile and a blush.

"Okay, come on, let's get packed."

Crona nodded. She went and gathered her bra, but had a bit of trouble putting it on.

"Uh oh Kid! I can't fit in my bra!"

"Hrmmm well I suppose we are just going to have to wait until we get to the Disneyland resort to buy you a new one. In the meantime I guess you have no choice but to not wear a bra."

"B-but my cloak! My boobs would totally show through! I can't deal with that!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to. Just pretend you're going to be Blair for a day."

Crona made a disgusted face.

"Mmmm I don't like the sound of that..."

"Ha ha it's okay. There's nothing wrong with being sexy in public."

"You...really think I'm sexy?"

"Of cousre I do. You are sexy as you are symmetrical. And you are perfectly symmetrical."

"Aww, thanks Kid." Crona said before giving him a kiss on the lips. She then threw her cloak on. Kid quickly got dressed himself, then they packed their clothes. After doing so, they met up with the rest of the group in the main room.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Soul. "You're right Black star, they are big!"

"Maka-CHOP!"

BAM!

Soul was on the floor.

"Soul, that is completely rude! How dare you say that to a lady!"

"But seriously, Crona, what happened?" asked Black star.

"Umm uhh I don't know..."

"Hey don't ask that!" shouted Tsubaki.

"Hmm! Well it looks like I found myself a rival." Blair said with a laugh.

They all had breakfast, and then left in the limo for the Disneyland resort. They parked and checked into their hotel room. As they got settled in, Crona walked up to Maka.

"Hey uh Maka?"

"Oh uh...hey Crona."

"I uh...was wondering if you could uh...go to downtown disney with me to pick out a bra?"

"Well...I guess so..."

They walked out of the room and to the shopping center together to find a new bra. She looked over at Crona's body.

"Dang." Maka thought. "I wish I had a body like that." Maka even made a small blush.

"Um...Crona...so...what did you really do...to get your boobs bigger."

"I don't know...I...just woke up today and they were bigger!"

"Hmmm seems kind of strange...so uh...Crona...about that uh...kiss...is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on...I know you have a thing for me."

"W-what! N-no I don't!"

"Come on, don't think I never noticed when you blush around me."

"That never happened!"

"Oh sure it didn't Crona. You are in love with me. And uh that kissed confirmed it. And uh well, it got me thinking..." Maka said reaching for Crona's hand. She pulled it away.

"Maka!"

Maka grabbed Crona and pinned her up against a wall. Maka tried to kiss Crona but she turned her head away. Crona was terrified.

"Come on Crona, don't be afraid. I know you want this."

"NNNGGHH! No! Maka please!"

"Don't be so quick to turn me down." Maka said stroking Crona's head.

"Ohhh! Please Maka! I don't like you in that way! Besides, you're with Soul!"

"Soul could never love me the way you do!"

"Nooo! Maka! Somebody! Help!"

"I gotchya Crona!" said Ragnarok morphing out. Maka chopped him the head, causing him to moan and shrink back in.

"Now, where were we?"

"MAKA!"

Kid ran up to them. Crona whimpered and ran into Kid's arms.

"Have you gone mad? What the hell are you doing?"

"Kid...I..."

Kid pointed a gun at Maka.

"Kid, think about what you're doing!" said Liz in the gun.

"Kid...let's talk about this..." said Maka with her hands up.

"MAKA!"

Soul ran up to Maka and turned into a scythe. Maka grabbed it. Kid pointed both barrels at Maka.

"Kid, she's our friend!" said Patty. They both pointed their weapons at each other like a mexican standoff. Crona was still holding on to Kid. She let go when black star ran up and pointed one of his blades at Kid's neck. Crona gasped, then ran over to Maka and pointed her sword at her her neck.

"D-don't do anything c-crazy, Maka." said Crona.

"Crona, I know you would never hurt me."

"W-well m-maybe not normally b-but if it's to protect Kid, you know I w-will."

"Stop!"

Stien and Blair ran up to all of them.

"Everyone, put your weapons down, NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told, and the weapons turned into their human forms.

"Okay, I want to know who started this. Crona?"

"W-well o-okay...M-Maka and I were g-going to pick out a new b-bra for me, b-but she...turned on me."

"What do you mean?" asked Blair.

"She tried to kiss me!" Crona said causing everyone to gasp. Maka looked a bit ashamed.

"Maka..." said Soul.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...when Crona kissed me the other day..."

"YOU KISSED HER!" everyone shouted.

"Y-yes...it's true..."

"Well...anyway...it got me thinking...and I think I...I might be attracted to girls too...that kiss was pretty hot..."

"Damn..." commented Blair.

"And let's face it...things between me and Soul...just haven't been the same..."

"Maka..." said Soul, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Soul. And I'm sorry to you, Crona. I didn't mean to hurt our friendship like that."

"Y-yeah...okay..."

Kid sighed.

"Maka, Crona and I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Kid looked up at her.

"I told Crona to kiss you."

Everyone gasped.

"What?..."

"I knew Crona was bisexual, and I wanted to get back at you for tilting all my pictures so...we pulled a prank on you."

"I...I...I...but you...Crona..."

"S-sorry Maka..." said Crona sadly.

Maka just stood there, silently, looking sad. She then did something totally unexpected. She laughed. Even Blair was a bit disturbed.

"Oh my god! Ha ha ha! I'm such an idiot! You really got me!"

"So...you're not mad?" asked Crona.

"Mad? Noooo I undertand you were playing a trick, Crona!"

"I'm mad!" said Soul. "Maka, how could you say those things!"

"Oh...yeah...sorry Soul..."

"Uhhh hey, come on!" Stien spoke up. "Let's not let this ruin our trip! Come on everyone, let's go to the front gate, shall we?"

"Blair agrees!"

Everyone else walked with them to the front gate. Things were going to be a little tense from here on out...


	6. Chapter 6 You think I might be WHAT!

They all walked up to the front gate. They purchased tickets from the booth, and went inside.

"Okay everyone!" said Stien. "Let's agree to meet at the Walt Disney statue at noon so we can meet up for lunch. Have fun and don't get-"

Stien realized he was talking to nobody. Only Blair was standing next to him.

"...Lost..."

"Don't worry Frankie poo! We can have fun you and me!" said Blair transforming into a revealing outfit. "Let's go ride some rides!"

Stien had a look of shame on his face.

"Ugh...you know there are alot of kids here, right?"

"Meow?"

"I mean if their parents saw you in that outfit they would have something to complain about."

"Meow! Blair doesn't care! Come on Stieny! I wanna see splash mountain!" said Blair pratically dragging Stien by the arm.

Meanwhile...

Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty were walking in the New Orleans Square section of the park.

"So uh...what ride are we going to go on first?" asked Liz.

"The Haunted Mansion!" said Patty cheerfully. Liz stopped in her tracks.

"Huh...huh...Haunted...MANSION!" Liz said nervously. Kid and Crona looked at her.

"Liz, don't be such a cry baby. It's just a ride." reassured Kid.

"B-but it's a scary ride! I hate scary rides! Oooohhh..."

"It'll be okay sis! We've got Kid and Crona to protect us!"

"Ooohhh..." Liz nervously moaned. They got in line, and after about 10 minutes of waiting, they were ushered into the first room.

"WOW!" gushed Kid. "Two doors, perfectly aligned! Such Symmetry!"

Crona covered her mouth and giggled. The spiel then played.

"WHEN HINGES CREAK IN DOORLESS CHAMBERS..."

"Ahhh!" screamed Liz. Soon, one of the doors opened, and they were ushered into the stretching room. The door closed behind them.

"I...I can't believe it...This room...a perfect hexigon...and the paintings...perfectly aligned on the walls...Symmetry..."

The room stretched, wich was actually an elevator, and brought them down to the loading area. Scary music began to play. Kid noticed his girlfriend looked a bit scared, so he held her hand. They got into one car, while Patty and Liz got into another. Liz held on to Patty the entire time.

Meanwhile...

"YAHOOO! I'm gonna be first to ride space mountain!" yelled Black star running through the near empty queue.

"Black star be careful!" said Tsubaki chasing after him. Soul and Maka noticed.

"Black star is going to hurt himself doing that..." said Maka.

"Yeah..."

"...Soul, listen."

"Save it Maka."

"I want to tell you what I meant."

"Forget it. I don't want you to be a part of something you don't wanna be in."

"It's not like that, Soul..."

"Then what is it!" he shouted.

"See? It's stuff like that...all we do is argue..."

"Part of being in a relationship is working out your differences..."

"Yeah...I know..."

They soon caught up with Black star and Tsubaki. They were already in line, and soon it was their turn. They all boarded the coaster. Tsubaki and Black star sat up front.

"YAHOOO! This is going to be kick ass!"

Meanwhile...

Kid, Crona, Patty and Liz were exiting the Haunted Mansion. Patty was laughing and dragging Liz away to ride some rides while Kid and Crona went off on their own.

"C-come on Kid! I wanna see the Jungle Cruise!" said Crona. Kid looked like he had something on his mind. Crona didn't really understand so she thought she would ask again.

"Hey...come on little Reaper boy..."

Kid's eyes widened...he couldn't say no when she called him that. He even remember the first time she did,...it intrigued him...Kid smiled.

"Okay...little demon sword girl..."

Crona smiled and took his hand as they made their way to adventureland. Kid smiled too, but he was still pondering something.

"Kid...is...e-everything alright?"

"Yes Crona."

"A-are y-you sure? Because if there's s-something bothering you..."

Kid sighed.

"I was just thinking...how my father would react seeing us together..."

"Well...why? Would he be upset?"

"I don't know...I mean...you are the daughter of a witch and everything...what if he gets angry...or worse...goes after you?"

"He...he would do that!" asked Crona, frightened. Kid smiled and put his arm around her.

"But I don't care what he thinks. I love you and that's all that matters."

Crona smiled and blushed.

"Aww kid...I love you too..."

They then got in line for the ride.

Meanwhile...

Blair had forced Stien to go on "It's a small world" about twelve times in a row. Stien was going insane.

"No...no...Blair...please...anything but a thirteenth time..."

"Come on Frankie! This ride is so adorable!"

"Ugh..."

Everyone rode rides for a few hours until noon came along. Stien was enjoying a smoke while observing the Walt Disney statue. He seemed like such a happy, child like man while at the same time, a very intelligent, perhaps genius of a person. Stien would have love to met him and hm?

Stien noticed something funny about the statue...it had...a soul? This could not be possible, but yes, there is was...

"What are you looking at?" asked Blair.

"The statue...I see a soul inside it..."

"Meow? Who's soul?"

"I'm not sure but while it lacks in size...I can sense it has unimaginable power...how perplexing..."

"And so...what do you think of Crona's...figure?"

"You really haven't figured it out yet?"

"Huh?"

"Come one really? Her breasts have grown, and I even sensed some illness within her this morning...and Kid and her have been sleeping together..."

"You...don't mean..."

"Percisely Blair."

"Oh my god...do you think Crona...even realizes?"

"Probably not yet."

"Should we tell her?"

"No. I think it would be interesting for her to figure out on her own...and if not at least let one of the kids find out first."

"Whatever...Stieny I'm starving...where's the kiddies?"

"I uh...told them to meet us here...I made reservations at the blue bayou..."

"I know how to get them back! Pumpkin, pumpkin, APPEAR!"

All the kids poofed in front of them.

"Whoa...it's so unsettling when she does that..." said Maka a bit dizzy.

"Okay kids. It's lunch time. I made reservations at the blue bayou. Let's be on our way now."

Everyone walked over to the Blue Bayou. They were led to a table, and sat down. inside the building was themed as a party on the patio of a plantation at night near a bayou. It was next to Pirates of the carribean, so boats floated past and there were fake fireflies. They ordered various food, most of them ordered the legendary Monte Cristo sandwich. Crona looked around in awe at the enviorment. Kid noticed and thought it was cute. He smiled at her. Crona looked at Kid, and smiled back. Their food soon came, and they ate. Crona quickly finished off her Monte Cristo.

"Uh...uhh seconds please?"

"My my. Don't you have quite the appitite." observed Stien. "Alright. Have as much as you like."

"Hmmm Soul...does Crona seem...changed?" asked Maka.

"How should I know?"

"Well...I mean think of it...her breats...her appitite...and I did detect an illness within her..."

Something in Maka's brain clicked.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." said Crona getting up.

"Uhhh me too!" said Maka following her. They both went into the bathroom, and got into seperate stalls.

"Crona..."

"Y-yes Maka?"

"I think I know what's happening to you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Crona...I think you're pergnant!"

Crona was now more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Not even Medusa's torment compared to this fear.


	7. Chapter 7 Grandma Medusa

"Uhh...ha ha...good one Maka..."

"No Crona, I'm not kidding! I think you really are pregnant! Come on, you threw up this morning, your breasts have grown, and you have a big appitite!"

"B-but no! I...I can't be...Kid...would hate me..."

"Why would he hate you, Crona?"

"Because...I may have ruined his life...I mean...what if he doesn't want to help me take care of it? Or...s-says stuff like he's two young to be a dad...or worse...wh-what if I give birth to a baby with no symmetry and he hates me for it!"

Maka giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"That's silly Crona! Kid loves you, he would never do or say anything like that!"

"Well...I'm not so sure..."

"Listen, we're getting ahead of ourselves...let's go to first aid and see if they have some kind of pregnancy test you could try..."

"I don't know if I could deal with the tension..."

"It'll be fine. Now, let's go back to the table."

"Right."

The two girls finished up, and went back to the table. Crona had seconds as everyone else finished up their food. They paid and left outside.

"So Crona, what ride would you like to see next?" asked Kid.

"Um...actually Kid...Maka...was going to show me something."

"Hmm?"

"We'll see you in a little bit. Meet Crona in twenty minutes in front of the indiana jones ride."

"Well...alright."

Maka and Crona walked over to the first aid area. They went inside where a lady was at a desk.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Maka Alburn, and this is my friend Crona. We were wondering if you had a pregnancy test."

"Hmmm that's an odd request...but, thankfully for you I happen to have one. Here." she said giving it to them.

"Thanks."

They both went into the bathroom.

"Okay Crona, all you have to do is pee on the little circle. Think you can deal with that?"

"I think so."

Maka left Crona in the room and waited a few minutes.

"Uh...Maka...I think I'm done..."

Maka came back in. They waited a few more minutes and the test showed a positive sign. Crona looked surprisingly pleased.

"Oh yes! Positive! That means good! Oh yes!" Crona said happily.

"Crona...that means positive...you're pregnant."

Crona's smile went quickly to a frown.

"What?...oh no..."

"Crona...it's okay." Maka said putting a hand on Crona's shoulder.

"NO! Kid's gonna hate me!" She cried.

"Crona, I already told you, Kid loves you, he wouldn't say anything to hurt you."

"But...I don't know how to deal with being a mother!"

"Crona, don't worry. We'll all be here for you to help. And you are early in your pregnancy so you don't have to worry too much about riding rides."

"If you say so..."

"Now, why don't you go tell Kid the good news?"

"I...I don't know how he's gonna take it."

"Just do your best to tell him."

"I'll...try."

Maka walked Crona to the Indiana jones ride. Crona saw Kid and Maka nudged her to go up to him. Crona walked up to Kid, holding her arm.

"Hey...K-Kid..."

"Hi Crona."

"Um...there's something I n-need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but um..."

"Yes?"

"Well uh...I'm...I'm..."

"Hmm?"

"Kid I'm pregnant with your baby!" Crona said really fast. Kid just stared at her with his eyes widened. Crona felt horrible.

"Crona..." Was all Kid could say. He was speechless.

"Kid...I'm so sorry..." Crona said with tears in her eyes.

"Crona...don't be sorry." Kid said with a small smile. He hugged her.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Sure, I was a bit shocked but...I'm going to be a father! My...girlfriend is giving birth to a future Reaper!"

"Wow...I didn't think of it like that..."

"You should have. Think of it Crona...our child...a Grim Reaper or Reapress."

Crona smiled.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"So, mother of my child, would you like to ride The Indiana Jones ride with me?"

"Well father of my child, I would be honored."

They both got in line.

Meanwhile...

Stein was sitting in the boat at "It's a small word." In a fetal position with a disturbed look on his face. He began humming the song over and over at their boat entered the ride a 40th time. Blair was happy and clapping the whole time.

"Blair...please...let's ride...something else..."

"Mmmm maybe after fifteen more times."

"Ugh..."

After fifteen more times Blair finally let Stien and her ride some other rides. They rode everything in Tomorrowland. Soon the skies darkened and day became night. Kid was walking with Crona.

"Hey Crona, let me show you something."

"What is it Kid?"

Kid took Crona to the Walt Disney statue area. Because it was a slow day, there wasn't much of a crowd. Then Crona saw it. The fireworks. Her eyes widened. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Such Symmetry..." Kid said holding Crona closer. As the show continued something stange was happening. Kid and Crona could swear they saw a strange black hooded woman happily dancing on sleeping beauty castle. She was dancing and twisting about to the music. Was that...Medusa? Whoever it was she jumped from the castle all the way in front of them. It was Medusa. She crossed her arms.

"Well well well. My little Crona."

"L...lady Medusa!..." shouted Crona.

Kid moved his arm as if to point a gun at Medusa but hmm? The gun felt lighter than air...oh right Liz and Patty weren't there.

"Nice try Kid. I have returned thanks you my daughter...my my haven't you grown."

Kid stepped in front of Crona in a protective manner.

"And she even found herself a man. How adorable. Sadly for you I am now back, and there's nothing you two can do stop me."

"MEDUSA!"

"*groans* except that, apparantly."

Stien and Blair ran up to them.

"Leave them alone, Medusa!"

"Oh really, like what are you going to do? You don't have your precious Death Scythe."

A drop of sweat was on Stein's head. It was true, Spirit wasn't there.

"So Professor, how are you going to fight me?"

Blair whispered in Stein's ear.

"How about a Stein Blair tag team!" she whispered.

"We can do that?"

"Yes! Just follow my lead!"

Blair stepped forward.

"Pumpkin!"

A big jack-o-lantern appeared Stein and Blair hopped aboard. It started to float in the air.

"Okay...what the hell?" asked Medusa genuinly confused.

"Pumpkin pumpkin HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

BOOOOOOOM!

The explosion sent medusa twirling into the air. At this time Stien leaped off the pumpkin into the air after her. When he got to her he sent a powerful kick on her head, hurtling her to the ground. She landed into the cement with a big crater. She was on her back.

"Ugh...ow...nice kick...Professor." Medusa said. She slowly stood herself up.

"But it's going to take a lot more than some kick to do away with me!" arrows came out of her body. Blair stretched her arms and held all of them while Stein rushed forward and kicked Medusa again knocking her back. People watching thought it was part of the show. Medusa and Stein continued to fight.

"Kid, what are we going to do! Medusa is going to kill Stein!"

"I...I don't know..."

One of Medusa's arrows severly wounded Stein in the hip. He yelped in pain. Blair went to his aid, then looked up at Medusa was walking towards them.

"Pumpkin Pu-" Blair began to chant before she was severly kicked in the head and knocked out cold.

"Any last words?" asked Medusa.

"K-Kid do something!" Crona said. She then looked down at Kid, who was on the ground.

"I'm asymmetrical grabage...what kind of father can I be to my child if I can't save my friends?...I'm nothing without my weapons..."

Crona looked back at Medusa and thought of something to say.

"M-Mother!"

"Ugh...I hate it when she calls me that."

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!"

Medusa stopped. Her eyes widened.

"...What?...No, you lie!"

"It's...it's true..." said Stein. "I can see its...tiny Soul..."

"You're...pregnant...and that...that means...I'm...going to be...a...a"

Stein stood himself up and put his hand on Medusa's shoulder.

"A Grandmother."

Medusa looked surprised the whole time. Having Grandchildren was a thought that never once occured in the witch's mind.

"And you..." Medusa said pointing to Kid. "You...are the dad?"

Kid looked up.

"Yes..."

"Well how about that." Stein said turning and smiling to Medusa. "You must be proud of your daughter, eh Grandma Medusa! Ehh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!" He laughed. Medusa looked up at Stein, still surprised. She then noticed Stein's arm on her. She even blushed a little. She then looked at Crona as Stein let go.

"Well...Crona...I'm surprised at you..."

Blair woke up.

"Huh? what's going on?"

"Crona's pregnant."

"AAAIIIEEE!" she squealed She ran over and hugged her.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOOOOUU!"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Stien asked Medusa.

"Well...I don't know...hmm? What's this?" Medusa asked wiping her eye. "Some kind...of tear like substance coming from my eyes..."

Stein chuckled.

"Those are tears Medusa. People get those when there are sad, or really happy. And from what I can tell...you're proud of your daughter! Heh heh heh."

"Hmph." Medusa said crossing her arms. "Well...I don't know maybe a little..."

"Here."

Medusa looked. Stein was offering her a cigarette. She slowly took it, and put it in her mouth. She blushed when Stein lit a match and lit it for her. He then lit one for himself. Medusa took a puff.

"You know...why not just break my neck right now...instead of being so nice to me?"

"Good question. I'll do many things, but uh...denying a child of its Grandmother...that's not one of them..."

"Oh..."

Stein smiled.

"How's about you and I have a celebretory glass of wine? Maybe even have a little heart to heart professor talk?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Well I uh...umm...hold on for a second." Medusa said walking up to Crona.

"Uh...Crona..."

"Y-yes...M-Mother?"

"Um uh...congradulations..." she said uncomfortably giving Crona a hug. She then laughed.

"Okay...Professor." she said with a somewhat seductive smile. "Let's go."

Stein and Medusa walked away together.

"Will he be okay?" asked Kid.

"I hope so..." said Crona. "Um...Kid...let's go find the others! I wanna tell them the news!"

Kid smiled.

"Alright, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8 New Daddy?

Stein took Medusa over to the carnation plaza and ordered a couple glasses of wine.

"So Stein. What has been going on with you since we last met up?"

"Oh nothing much. I still teach at the acadamy. But tell me, how did you come back to life?"

"It was Crona's fear of me that brought me back. I now feed on fear."

"I thought as much." said Stein taking a sip. A song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" asked Stein getting up.

"Oh, are we really going to do that again?" asked Medusa with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little drunk."

Stein took Medusa by the hand and they went to the dance floor, dancing a slow dance.

"You know, after all Iv'e done, I'm surprised you don't hate me." said Medusa.

"Well, I did at first, but then...I thought. You would gladly kill anyone in your way to carry out your plans...except for me."

"Well...when I told you I loved you...I uh...meant it." Medusa said with a blush.

"I know."

"You did? Then why did you kill me!"

"Obviously Maka would go ballistic if I spared you."

"Good point Professor."

"And to be honest...this may be shocking but...I was never insane at all. I faked the whole going out of my mind thing."

"...You're kidding."

"No, it was all an act. I did want to actually be with you...but then you had to turn into a kid..."

"It wasn't my fault..." said Medusa looking away. "But why cause all that trouble?"

"Why do you think? I loved you too."

Medusa looked shocked.

"Loved...me? A witch? You must be joking."

Stein nodded.

"How could I not? You're so interesting...and you're such a bad girl. I always had a thing for bad girls."

"Wow Stein. I am a bad girl, aren't I?" Medusa said with a seductive smile.

"Yes you are Medusa. A very, very bad girl."

Medusa smiled. She then leaned in.

"You're not going to put snakes in my mouth, are you?" Stein asked.

"Hmph. It's a gamble."

Stein then suddenly gave Medusa a deep kiss on the lips. She kissed back, and they made out then and there. After a bit, they pulled back.

"But I knew you love me too much to do that!" Stein said with a laugh.

"Well, you got me."

Meanwhile...

Crona and Kid found Maka and the others.

"Fellas! Fellas!" Crona yelled running at them.

"What is it Crona?" asked Tsubaki.

"I'm pregnant!" Crona said excitingly.

"AAAIIIEEE!" Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty squealed running over and hugging her.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!" Patty squealed. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

Crona laughed as Kid smiled.

"Oh my god we HAVE to throw you a baby shower!" suggested Liz.

"Oh...a baby shower? I don't know if I can deal with that..."

"You knew about this?" Soul asked Maka.

"Yep. Don't they make the perfect couple?"

"I guess so."

"...Soul..."

"*Sigh*...Maka..."

"You're my weapon. We need to work this out. Do you want to talk?"

"Well...I suppose..."

Maka and Soul left the group to talk by themselves. Black star observed the girls smothering Crona.

"Hmph. I'm going to make sure I'm the first thing that baby sees, so it can say hello to god! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kid sighed.

"You better not do anything stupid, Black star."

"Stupid? I just want to make sure your baby praises god."

Kid rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, where's Maka and Soul?" asked Tsubaki.

"Over...there." Pointed Patty. Maka and Soul were making out.

"Well that figures." said Liz. "I wonder where Stein and Blair went."

"Oh here they come naah NAAHHHNAAAAAAAHHH! MEDUSA!" Wailed Tsubaki as she and the group witnessed Stein and Medusa walking towards them hand in hand.

"Medusa must have hypnotized Stein! Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" ordered Black star.

"Right."

Tsubaki transformed, and Black star rushed at Medusa. Stein quickly stepped in front of her and blocked the blade with his bare hands.

"Stein..."

"Black star calm down. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Like hell there isn't!"

Black star swung again but Stein ducked under it.

"Look Black star, listen to me!" Stein said punching Black star in the face. He fell down with a thud. Tsubaki turned back into a human.

"Black star!" cried out Tsubaki as she aided him.

"Wh...why are you with her?" Patty asked.

"Simple..." said Medusa. "He loves me and I love him."

Everyone but Kid and Crona made akward faces.

"It's true." reassured Stein. Crona nodded too.

"Um...so uh...does this m-mean Stein will be my new daddy?" asked Crona. Stein and Medusa looked surprised. Stein then laughed and looked at Medusa. She blushed.

"Just what are you implying?" asked Medusa.

"Mmm wouldn't you like to know."

"Let's uh...discuss that later..."

"Very well Granmedusa."

"Could you please stop calling me that?"

"I don't know. It's kind of catchy."

Maka and Soul walked up to everyone.

"AHHHH MEDUSA!" screamed Maka.

"Hey hey hey it's okay!" said Stein. "She's on our side!"

"Stein, how could you befriend her after all she's done to us?"

"Maka...don't say anything bad about her...she's my child's grandmother."

"Oh...sorry Crona."

"Oh Maka you poor child. I would never do anything to harm you guys."

"Bullshit! Soul! Scythe mode now!"

"You better not Maka. You'll regret it." said Stein.

"Why Stein?...why?"

"Maka, let me show you. I'm on your side now!" explained Medusa. "Look, sorry for what I did but the past is the past. Sheesh. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" yelled Maka as Soul held her back.

"S...Soul?"

"They sound sincere Maka."

"Soul how could you!"

"Maka. Calm down. If she really is telling the truth then we should believe her, but if she betrays us in anyway at all, I swear to you Medusa, then that's it."

"Trust me Maka. I will not to anything to hurt you guys. Maybe we can be friends."

"I will never be friends with you!"

"Whatever...so Professor...what happens now?" asked Medusa.

"Well I suppose we could go back to the hotel for a late dinner."

"Sounds good!" said Blair appearing out of nowhere. They all left the park for the night and would go to california adventure in the morning. They went back to their hotel and went to the restraunt. They all sat down.

"So Stein, we decided we want to throw a baby shower for Crona." said Liz.

"That sounds nice."

"Ohhh my little baby is giving birth to the next grim reaper. I'm so proud of you Crona."

"Thanks...Medusa..."

"Crona...don't be afraid. You can call me mom now..."

"Okay...m-mom..." Crona said. It was a bit weird seeing her own mother act like this. Medusa smiled. They all ordered their food.

"So uh...guys...what's a baby shower?" asked Crona. They all looked surprised.

"Well, it's when a group of your friends gets together and they all buy you gifts for your baby."

"Ohhh."

"I will make sure all the gifts have perfect symmetry just for you." said Kid smiling and putting his hand on Crona's. Crona held it and giggled.

"Okay Kid."

They all then began to ate dinner.

"Why did you do it Medusa?" asked Maka.

"Maka..." said soul trying to calm her down.

"No! I want to know why you were so intent on making the whole world go crazy!"

"That's a rather tender subject." said Medusa.

"Maka, if she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to!" said Soul. Maka finally calmed down.

"Hey uh...Kid?" whispered Crona.

"Yes my love?"

"After dinner can uh...you and I got to uh...the p-pool?"

"Of course we can!"

Crona smiled. Everyone finished dinner and headed back to the room. Kid and Crona quietly got their bathing suits on, and headed to the pool. Amazingly, Kid performed a perfectly symmetrical connonball into the water.

"Wow Kid! That was amazing!"

"I know! Isn't it?"

Crona let her self in and she swam towards Kid, smiling. Kid put his arms around her and they began kissing, but then they heard something. Something that sounded like...giggling. Down the ways, at the other pool, they saw Stein and Medusa jumping in for a swim. They were playing and splashing at each other.

"I guess Stein really will be my new daddy..."


	9. Chapter 9 Medusa's Deal

Kid and Crona continued to watch as Stein and Medusa romantically played with each other. Medusa then looked over, and Stein looked too, wondering what Medusa was looking at. All four of them were a bit surprised.

"Hey! Crona! Kid! Is that you over there?" stein yelled over to them.

"Uh...yes professor!" Crona answered.

"Why don't you two come over here and join us?"

"Uh...okay..."

Kid and Crona got out and joined Medusa and Stein in the other pool.

"Hmmm how about we have a little fun?" asked Stein.

"What do you mean?" asked Medusa.

"You guys ever play a game called chicken?"

"W-what's ch-chicken?" asked Crona.

"One of us gets on each other's shoulder's, and we try to knock the other team down."

"Okay. Sounds fun." said Medusa. "So who will go on who's shoulders?"

"Well Medusa I guess you can get on mine and Crona can get on Kid's."

"This sounds confusing." said Crona.

"You'll get the hang of it. Okay Medusa, hop up."

Stein leaned down and Medusa got on his shoulders. Kid then leaned down.

"Okay Crona. Up you go." Kid said as he helped Crona up.

"Alrighty." Said Stein. "One, two, three, GO!"

Medusa and Crona were pushing on each other.

"You're going down Crona!" said Medusa.

"In your dreams, Mom!"

As they were struggling, Ragnarok popped out of Crona's stomach and pushed Medusa and Stein down. They fell down with a splash.

"Ha ha ha! In your face!" said Ragnarok.

"Okay, two can play at that game. Best two out of three." Said Medusa. She got back on to Stein's shoulders. They went at it again but this time Medusa used one of her arrows to push up against Ragnarok.

"WAAHH!" Yelped Crona falling down. Medusa and Stein laughed.

"Come on Crona, we can beat them." said Kid. Crona nodded.

"Ready to lose?" asked Medusa.

"Not a chance."

"Hmmm let's make this interesting." said Medusa.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Crona.

"If you win, I will pay for your baby and buy it everything it needs."

"Hmmm okay."

"But if I win..."

Medusa made an evil face.

"Then I get to sleep with your boyfriend tonight."

"Wha...WHAT!" Crona shouted. Kid looked surprised and blushed a little.

"Whoa, Medusa, don't you think that's a little extreme?" asked Stein.

"No, not at all. I'm pretty sure it's a fair deal. Why, you could say Kid's getting the better end of the bargain. Either way he wins."

"MOM!"

"Well sweety, what do you say?" Medusa asked Crona.

"NO! NEVER!"

"Crona..."

"K-Kid?"

"I'm positive that we can beat her." whispered Kid. "And besides, babies require a lot of money."

"But surely you could afford it, r-right?"

"Well...you do remember that my father doesn't even know about us being together...how would he react if he knew I got you pregnant? He might disown me...then I will be worthless...but if Medusa promises to pay for the baby...then we got nothing to lose."

"I suppose you're right...I must do what's best for our baby."

"Exactly."

Crona turned to Medusa.

"Okay Mom. It's a deal."

Medusa smiled.

"Very well then." Medusa said. She was still on Stein's shoulders. Crona hopped up on Kid's shoulder's. Ragnarok tried to push Medusa off. Medusa used two arrows to push on Ragnarok. Crona looked down at Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok...sword..." whispered Crona. Ragnarok turned into a sword, extending his length and pushing up against Medusa. She began to tilt backwards, but due to Medusa and Stein's combined weight, this also pushed back Crona and Kid. They fell back at the same time.

"So...who won?" Medusa asked Stein.

"Hmmm. I think it's a tie."

"A tie?" asked Crona. "Does that mean Mom has to pay for my baby?"

"It could..." Medusa said making an evil smile. "But if I did that, then you would have to hold up your end of the deal."

"NO! You're not sleeping with Kid! That's out of the question!"

"Okay...if you want your baby to be wearing rags..."

"Crona..." said Kid putting has hand on her shoulder. "Maybe...I should."

"NO!"

"For our baby. Trust me, I don't want to sleep with her anymore than you want me to, but I do want my baby to get everything it needs. And I promise I won't let her try anything."

Crona sighed.

"Well...I mean...if...it's for our baby..." Crona said rubbing her belly.

"Okay...Mom..."

"Splendid!" Medusa laughed. Everyone got out of the pool and dried off.

"I wish we never came to the pool..." Crona quietly told Kid.

"It'll be okay Crona..."

They walked back to the hotel room. Everyone was asleep. Before Kid left for the room to sleep with Medusa, Crona ran up to him and hugged Kid. He then went to sleep with Medusa. Stein let Crona sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. Crona kept fearing of what her mom was doing to Kid.

In Kid's room...

Kid was sleeping on one side, while Medusa got in the bed on the other side. She then cuddled up against Kid.

"Hey Kiddy."

"Medusa don't try anything."

"Come on...I'll put up no resistance..."

"I'm not having sex with you. You're my girlfriend's mother, that would be too weird."

"Come on Reaper...show me what you're made of..."

"No..."

Kid turned away but Medusa wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him around his neck and cheek area. Kid felt very akward. Medusa then began to rub Kid's arm while kissing him. Kid did not react in anyway.

Meanwhile...

Crona was crying, imagining all the terrible things her mother must be doing to Kid. Crona knew that her mom was just trying to antagonize her. She then looked at the clock. 12:02 AM. Then she got an idea. She got up, and burst through Kid's room.

"Crona! You remember our deal. I have him for the night."

"Yeah, the night. Well it's past midnight, so that means your time with Kid is up!"

"What?..." Medusa looked at the clock. "Well, such a clever child. You got me."

Medusa got out of bed.

"Now to go wake up ol' Frankie..." said Medusa leaving and closing the door, leaving Kid and Crona alone.

"D-Did she try anything?"

"She tried, but I resisted and didn't let her do anything."

"Are you telling the truth?"

Kid turned to Crona.

"I would never do something to hurt you like that. Especially with Medusa."

"Aww...you really mean it?"

"Well duh! I am your boyfriend after all."

Crona giggled and joined Kid in the bed. She cuddled up against him.

"Goodnight Kid."

"Goodnight Crona."

They fell asleep, and soon it was morning. Blair burst into their room, waking them up. She was in her revealing bathing suit.

"Meow! Time to get up you two! Everyone's down at the pool!"

"I guess we better join them." Kid said to Crona. She nodded in agreement. Blair left the room as Crona and Kid got dressed into their bathing suits. They had a tiny breakfast, and joined the others outside. They got into the pool.

"Hey! There you two are!" said Black star. "Stein told me you played a game called chicken! As your god I command you to teach me how to play!"

"Okay." Said Crona as she and kid swam over. "First Tsubaki has to get on your shoulders."

"I don't think-WHOA!" yelped Tsubaki as Black star lifted her up. She blushed a little.

"Okay, so then what?"

Crona got on top of Kid's shoulders.

"Now we try to push us down"

"Piece of cake, right Tsubaki?"

"Uhhhh right Black star."

Tsubaki tried to push Crona down but Crona was a bit too strong for the weapon. Tsubaki was easily pushed over.

"WAH!" she fell in the water with a splash.

"Tsubaki, get your head in the game!" Black star told his weapon.

"Crona is stronger than she looks..."

"I can't surpass god if his partner can't win a simple pool game!"

"Okay..."

"Hmmmm...Tsubaki, life me up!

"Uhhh well...okay..."

Tsubaki lifted Black star up as they got started again. Black star smiled, and pushed Crona with a soul wave length blast.

"WAAAHH!" Crona yelled as she was flung all the way to the other pool and fell in with a splash.

"CRONA! Grrr what the fuck Black star!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! There's no way you can beat the mighty bla-WAH!"

Kid angrily pushed them down. He then left the pool and quickly went over to the other pool to see Crona laying face down in the water.

"CRONA!"

Kid went over to her and stood her up.

"Uhhhhh...Kid...what happend?"

"Jerkass Black star that's what happened."

"Huh?"

"He's gonna get his..." said Kid. He helped his girlfriend get out of the pool and they walked up to the other one. Maka and Tsubaki were strangling Black star.

"Crona!" they all yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh...I think so..."

"Black star you jerk! You should know that doing that hurts Crona and her black blood!" said Maka.

"...Sorry Crona..."

"You better be sorry!" yelled Kid.

The blow of a whistle was heard. Blair appeared dressed as a sexy lifeguard.

"Okay kiddies! Break it up!" she said with a smile.

"Black star hit Crona with a soul wave length attack!" explained Kid.

"I only did that so Tsubaki and I would win the game we were playing!"

"Hmmm well that wasn't very nice Black star, so you need to be punished."

"Yeah, like how?"

"Hmmm...I order you to ride It's a small world 50 times today with me."

"Whoa uh Blair, don't you think that's a little extreme?" asked Stein.

"Mmmm nope! It's just what he deserves."

"Ha ha ha! That's a joke, right?"

Blair takes Black star by the hand and they vanish.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Kid.

"Yeah..." said Stein.


	10. Chapter 10 Uh oh!

Black star and Blair poofed onto a boat about to go through it's a small world. Black star leaned back.

"This will be nothing."

"Don't be so sure..." said Blair wagging her finger.

Meanwhile...

After a bit longer of playing at the pool, everyone dried, off, got dressed, and were now on their way to Disney's California adventure.

"So what do you want to see first, Crona?" asked Kid.

"Well um...I kind of wanted to see the little mermaid ride..."

Kid hid his disapointment. The ride was the kind of ride Patty would be more interested in. He thought Crona wasn't into girly stuff like this. Nonetheless, he couldn't say no to her. It broke his heart to see her upset.

"Sure, of course."

Crona smiled. They got their tickets, and entered the park. Everyone ran off in their own direction while Kid and Crona headed in that direction. They soon got in line for the little Mermaid.

"So...Crona..."

"Yes Kid?"

"What uh...made you want to come here first?"

"Oh uh...well...ever since I was a little girl, I kind of had a thing for the little mermaid..."

"Oh ha ha so you DO have a girly side!"

"Wah! No I don't! I just like the Little Mermaid, okay!"

"Or maybe...you have THAT kind of thing for her!"

"EWW! No! N-not like that!" Crona said blushing.

"Sure..."

They then got to the boarding area and sat down in one of the cars. Crona was enjoying the whole ride, but halfway in she noticed Kid, who looked extremely bored. Crona was upset. She wanted Kid to have fun too.

"You're not having fun, are you Kid?"

"To be honest...no..."

Crona then got an idea. She scooted closer by him, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kid was initially shocked, but quickly sank into it, and they made out for the rest of the ride.

After they exited the ride...

Crona and Kid were holding hands walking away from the attraction.

"So, how'd ya like it?" asked Crona.

"It was...pretty good...can we ride again?"

"HA! Maybe later."

Meanwhile...

"BLAIR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO! I PROMISE I'll BEHAVE!" yelled Black star as the boat entered the ride a twenty'th time.

"Mmmm you know the deal. Thirty more times."

"Ohhhhh..."

Back at California adventures...

Kid and Crona were in line for California screamin'.

"Wow just look at that loop! Perfect Symmetry!"

"Kid...I don't know if I can deal with this one..."

"Come on Crona." said Kid holding her hand. "This one is just like Ghostrider."

"Yeah, except it as a launch! And a LOOP! That's like a double no deal!"

"Ha ha ha, that's cute."

"Well still...I don't know..."

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"Well...okay..."

Meanwhile...

Blair poofed Black star to California adventures. He was walking around by himself.

"Hey! Black star!"

"Huh?"

Patty ran up to him.

"Hi! Boy you don't look so good."

"Yeah...B-Blair...m-made me ride...small world...fifty times...*

"Ouch...hey, wanna get cotton candy with me?"

"Okay..."

They walked over to a cotton candy stand and bought cotton candy. They began to walk.

"So Patty, where is Tsubaki?"

"Oh, she went to go take Liz on a nice relaxing ride on Soarin', because she became pertrified after riding Tower of terror."

"Oh...so why didn't you go with them?"

"Ehh, cause I thought it was boring. Hey, want to go on Toy story Mania with me?"

"Ha ha ha! Okay, but you know there's no way you can beat me, right?"

"We'll see about that." said Patty.

Meanwhile...

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Crona as the coaster launched. She screamed the entire time, even when the coaster was making it's way up the lift hill she was screaming her lungs out. Kid laughed at her reaction the entire time. Soon the ride came to a complete stop.

"So how was it?" asked Kid.

"It was...amazing..."

15 minutes later...

Kid and Crona were in line for grizzly river rapids.

"Um...Kid...is this ride something I can deal with?"

"Mmmm probably..."

They got on the raft, and it lifted into the main riverway. As it made its way, the raft splashed into rapids, soaking Crona and Kid. Crona was shocked the whole time as waves of water splashed onto her, after the final drop, they exited the ride.

"Kid! You didn't tell me I could get wet!"

"It's a water ride, what did you think was going to happen?"

As they walked to their next ride, men walking by got nosebleeds when they looked at Crona walking past. Crona started to notice.

"Kid...what are they looking at..."

Kid looked over. Kid then noticed that Crona's cloak was wet, and because she wasn't wearing a bra, you could see her breasts. Crona looked down at her chest.

"WAH!" she yelped covering her breasts with her hands. "KID! Why didn't you tell me my boobs were showing!"

"Kid I really didn't notice until now!"

"Oh man oh man! You need to buy me a jacket or something!"

"Awww but a jacket here is like fifty bucks."

"Kiiid!"

"Crona, your cloak will dry eventually. Let's go to cars land."

"Ohhhh maaan."

They went over to cars land, but on their way they were shocked to see Black star and Patty, laughing and holding hands.

"Patty?" asked Kid. Black star and Patty both looked shocked.

"Kid?"

"Wh-why are you two holding hands?"

They both looked at each other.

"Well uh...I uh...she..."

"Well um...Black star...he...and then I...uhhh..."

"Well you two look adorable together!" said Kid. The Meister and weapon blushed.

"Oh uh heh heh...gee thanks..." said Black star. He then looked down at Crona's chest.

"Whoa! Crona! Cover up girl..."

"WAH!" she yelped covering her breasts.

"We were just on our way to ride the cars land ride. Would you two like to join us?" asked Kid.

"Okay! That sounds like fun!" said Patty. All four of them headed toward the ride.

Meanwhile...

Stein and Medusa were sampling wine at the wine tasting area. Stein was getting a bit drunk.

"Steiny, don't you think you've had enough?"

"No no, jus-a one more sip." he had a dumb smile on his face. "Let's go on California screamin'!"

"Uhh I don't think so Stein I'm not much of a fan of roller coasters."

"I wasn't asking."

"What?"

Stein picked her up bridal style.

"AHH! Stein, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ha ha ha!" his laughter was the only thing that Medusa heard as he ran with her to the roller coaster. Medusa tried to kick and struggle to no avail. There happened to be no line, and Stein rushed though the line and all the way to the loading area. He sat down and strapped in Medusa himself.

"Ahh! Stein I said I don't want to ride!" Said Medusa attempting to struggle out of the restaints. Stein sat down and strapped himself in. He put his arm around Medusa.

"Calm down...Dusa...It'll be fuuuuuun."

The ride started and the roller coaster train made its way to the launch area.

"Stein! Get me off this thing!"

The countdown began. "...five..."

"Stein!"

"...four..."

"...Please! Get me out of here!"

"...three.."

"Oh god..."

"...two..."

"..You are fucking dead..."

"...one..."

"STEIN! You son of a-" VOOOOOOSSSSHHH! The coaster launched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Medusa as the coaster when up and down the hills and around the helixes. She screamed the entire time. Stein just had a dumb smile on his face the whole time. After a couple more minutes of ride time, the ride came to a complete stop at the station. Stein stumbled off. Medusa exited as well.

"You BITCH!" she yelled at him. Stein stumbled to a trash can and vomited.

"Ha ha ha, that was fun. Want to go again?" Stein innocently asked.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled angrily. They walked over to the photo booth and Stein looked up at the picture on the screen.

"Awww look at that." It showed Medusa screaming while Stein was grinning like an idiot. "I have to buy it."

"Oh hell no! If the other witches see that they'll have a laugh riot!...Stein? Where'd you go? Stein?"

Stein was already at the desk buying the picture.

"STEIN!"

"Ha ha ha look at it! I bought an extra one for you!" he said giving it to Medusa.

"Gee...thanks."

Meanwhile back at the Academy...

Marie was feeling a little bit better, and she was walking toward the Death room. She heard laughter up ahead, and quickly ran into the room. Everyone turned to her.

"Marie!" yelled Spirit. "What are you doing here! You are supposed to be watching my baby Maka!"

"Well...I..Blair..."

"Just wait until I tell Lord Death!"

"Tell me what?" said Lord Death as he bounced up to them. "Hmm?"

"Oh uh...hi Lord Death heh heh." Marie nervously laughed.

"Marie I thought I enlisted you to chaparone the kids!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Blair wanted to go, so she cast a spell on me, then I got sick,"

"Hmm?"

Lord Death looked at the mirror the other Death Scythes were watching. Marie looked too. She saw Stein and Medusa together.

"AAAAHHHH! What are they doing together!" She then noticed much to her horror that they were holding hands. She fell to the ground.

"And here I thought...he would be...my future husband..." said Marie crying. She then suddenly shot back up.

"AS SOON AS HE COMES BACK HE'S GONNA HAVE ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"No doubt..." said Lord Death. "But something still troubles me as to why Stein is hanging out with the witch that nearly destroyed the world..."

"I dunno. It's Stein, he's always unpredictable."

"Well, on a lighter note, I sure hope my son is having fun! Where is he?"

Justin turned a dial on the mirror, which showed Kid and Crona laughing and holding hands.

"Hmm? Well...that's preculiar...why would Kid hold hands with that witch?...what are they do-...why did he hug...and...now...he's kissing...her..."

"Uh...Lord Death, you okay?" asked Spirit.

"NOOOO!" he yelled in his true voice. Everyone nearly wet themselves.

"HOW DARE HE DATE A WITCH! HOW DARE HE!"

Everyone was cowering on the ground.

"WHEN HE GETS HOME HE HAS ONE HELL OF A REAPER CHOP COMING HIS WAY!"


	11. Chapter 11 Drinking away the tears

Soon, day became night, and Kid and Crona were walking around, hitting as many rides as they could. They were walking towards Tower of terror, when suddenly...

"Kid, look!"

Crona pointed up ahead. Black star and Patty were holding and kissing each other.

"Aww, they are so adorable together." said Kid.

"Yeah...should we go say hi?"

"Nah, let's leave them alone."

Crona and Kid walked up to Tower of terror. Tsubaki was standing by the entrance.

"H-Hey! Tsubaki!" called Crona.

"Oh! Hi guys!"

"Hello Tsubaki." Greeted Kid.

"Tsubaki, you'll never believe what we just saw!" said Crona.

"What is it?"

"We saw Black star and P-Patty making out!"

Tsubaki looked a bit shocked.

"Wha...what did you say?"

"They were holding and kissing each other." explained Kid.

Tsubaki was silent.

"Uhhh Tsubaki did you here us? We said that Black star and Patty..."

"I know I know they were making out! Sheesh!" she shouted.

"Tsubaki...why are you upset?" asked Kid.

"Uhhhh no reason!" she said, her cheeks red.

"Hmmmm. Well anyway Crona and I are going on Tower of Terror. Would you like to join us?"

"Uhh sure yep absolutely sounds terrific!"

"Uhhhh okay..."

They all got in line.

"So Tsubaki, where is Liz?" asked Kid.

"Oh, she went to go see the aladdin show, but I didn't want to, so I decided to wait for her."

"I see."

They made it to the preshow area, where the scary spiel played.

"Ahh! Kid!" yelped Crona. Tsubaki felt a bit envious of their relationship.

"Everything alright, Tsubaki?" asked Kid.

"Yeah..."

After they rode the ride...

"I'll catch up with you guys later." said Tsubaki.

"See ya."

Tsubaki sighed and sat on a bench. Blair was walking by wearing pink jeans and a pink bra. She noticed Tsubaki looking upset, so she turned into a cat and hopped up on her lap.

"Mmm what's the matter?"

"Black star and Patty, that's what."

"Oooohh! Somebody's jealous!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"Okay okay, I'm jealous...but it's only because I...Black star..."

"You love him don't you."

Tsubaki blushed and nodded.

"I think you should go tell him how you feel."

"What if he says no?"

"Then you should just be happy he is happy."

"I guess you are right..."

Just then a male employee walked up to them.

"Ma'am, you can't bring your pet inside the park."

Blair then transformed back into a human, wearing a skimpy outfit.

"Meow!" she said seductivly.

"Gah!" the man said falling over with a nose bleed. Tsubaki got up and went to find Black star.  
She found him and Patty by Grizzly river rapids. She walked up to them.

"Hey Tsubaki! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Black star...I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay."

They walked a little ways away from Patty.

"So what is it Tsubaki? Came to tell me how big of a star I am?"

"Well um...actually...I wanted to tell you something..." Answered Tsubaki.

"Welll um...Black star, I...I...I love you!"

Black star laughed.

"I know that! Who doesn't love the mighty Black star!"

"Well yes but um...I mean..." she said walking up close to him. "I'm in love with you."

Black star looked a bit surprised and he blushed slightly.

"Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Tsubaki was smiling and blushing at him when she pulled away. Black star looked away, looking a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki...I only like you as my partner...I kind of have a thing going with Patty...I really like her...you're more like a mother to me. Please understand."

"No. *sniffles* I understand. Just keep in mind though. I'll always love you Black star." Tsubaki said before walking away. Black star sighed and walked back to Patty.

Later in the night...

Everyone was walking back to the hotel after a long day at the park. Tsubaki was walking with Liz, and made a sigh of envy as she saw everyone was paired up. Kid had Crona, Maka had Soul, Black star had Patty, and even Stein had Medusa!

"Liz...can I ask you something?"

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"Well um...do you think you'll ever meet that special someone?"

"I'm not sure..." she said with a sigh. "I have dated a couple guys here and there but none of them seem right to me...why do you ask?"

"Well uh...I feel...so alone right now...seeing everybody paired up..."

"Hey, cheer up Tsubaki! I'm single! And so is Blair!"

Blair appeared behind them.

"Meow! I'm single because I choose to be! I could have any man I want!"

"Whatever...say, how's about we uh...get a few drinks..."

"Oh uh...I'm not sure Stein and Blair would approve..."

"I won't tell Steiny! In fact I will go with you!"

"Well...I don't know...I think something bad might happen..."

"Come on. It will ease your mind."

"Well...I suppose..."

"Great!"

"Hey Stein!"

"Yes Blair?

"Me, Liz and Tsubaki are going to check out some of the stores for a while."

"Okay. Just come back when you are done."

Blair, Tsubaki, and Liz all went off to one of the bars. They went inside, and up to the Bartender.

"Hey, are they over 21?"

"What do you think?" asked Blair seductively.

"Oh okay!"

They were given mugs of beer.

"Are you sure it's okay to drink this?" asked Tsubaki.

"Go ahead." said Blair.

Tsubaki took a sip.

"Hmmm...not bad..." she then chugged it completely, then burbed.

"Whoahoho! Sounds like somebody's enjoying themself!" said Blair.

"Yeah! Barkeep! Another one!"

Tsubaki chugged her second mug. The three girls kept drinking until they were heavily drunk.

"I tell ya Lizzy..." said Tsubaki. "I kissed Black star, an uh...he said he not love me!"

"Yaaahh well...Black star is a homo."

"Hey! Don't say that about um!"

"Awww whatchya gonna do?"

Tsubaki tried to punch Liz but fell over.

"Ha ha ha Ahh!" Liz said falling over on top of her, while Tsubaki was on her back on the ground.

"God...I dunno why Black sturr rejected you...you are hot..."

"I know!"

Liz then leaned in for a kiss on Tsubaki's lips.

"Mmmm aahhh! Liz...why did you do that?"

"Ur so hot...oh yeah...Imma *ulp* Lesbian."

"Wha...how long have you been lesbian?"

"For a while...guys never satify me..."

"Well Imma notta lesbian!"

"Aww come on!" she said leaning in again. Tsubaki pushed her off.

"No! Blair! Take me home!"

Blair was passed out.

"Blair! Blair!" said Tsubaki shaking her.

"Meow! Imma kitty!"

"I know take us back to the room!"

"Uuuugh"

Ten minutes later the girls were on their way back to the room. After getting lost five times they finally found it, and went inside. They all passed out on the empty beds.

That night...

Tsubaki dreamed she was standing in a dark void. She heard a voice.

"Tsubaaaaakiiiii."

"Who's there?"

The evil being himself, Asura, appeared in front of her.

"AHH! Asura! You're dead!"

"No, not quite."

"What do you want?" she asked, afraid.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"I will never join you!"

"Even if it means you get together with your blue haired friend?"

"B-Black star?"

"Yes. I swear to you. If you join me, Black star will be yours."

"I...I don't know."

"I will give you twenty four hours from now to think about it."

He then vanished.

The next morning...

Tsubaki woke up with a huge headache.

"Uuuugh...what happened?"

"You got drunk." said Stein, with a mixture of concern and dissapointment in his voice. The room was empty except for the two of them.

"Oh no..."

"Blair had told me you were going to check out the stores."

"Oh professor I'm so sorry...Blair wanted to take us to the bar and I wasn't sure it was a good idea but I was really depressed so I went with them..."

"Why were you depressed?"

"Well um...you see..." said Tsubaki, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Well to make a long story short, I told Black star I was in love with him, but he turned me down because he is seeing Patty."

"Ohhh I see. Well that is no excuse to go out drinking."

"I know! I'm so sorry! I know now never to do it again!"

"I know you won't. Try your best not to give in to Blair's peer pressure.  
"

"Okaaay."

"Now. Everybody is packed. We are going to the beach."

"Wow! Cool!"

"Yep. So pack your clothes and meet us in the parking lot."

"Okay." 


	12. Chapter 12 Just go with it

Tsubaki packed all of her belongings and met the others in the parking lot. They got into their car and started towards the beach.

"Meow! Blair is so excited! She's never been to the beach before!"

"I know! I can't wait to get there!" said Maka. Everyone else look excited as well. Tsubaki looked at Liz. She then had a flash back from the other night, when she kissed her. Tsubaki thought it was incredibly akward. Liz looked at Tsubaki from where she was sitting and gave her a smile. Tsubaki looked away, embarrased.

They drove down the classic Beach Blvd, as everyone knows if you travel down that street, you will eventually reach the beach. Everyone grew excited when they saw the beautiful beach. Stein drove and parked the car in the parking lot. Everyone piled out as Stein and Medusa gathered some beach blankets, chairs and an umbrella out of the trunk. They all walked onto the sand and somewhere near the water. After everyone put sun screen on, they all went to the water except Stein and Medusa, who sat down on the chairs under the umbrella.

Kid and Crona were walking up to the shore. Kid wearing trunks and Crona in her black two piece.

"Kid...I don't think I can do this!"

"Come on Crona, there's nothing to worry about. Your mom's not going to hurt you. What you had was just a bad dream, see?" said Kid pointing to Medusa. Crona looked. Medusa waved and smiled at her.

"O-okay Kid...I'll try."

They slowly tip-toed into the water. Crona was holding Kid's hand the whole time.

"Come on Crona! You can do it!" Patty called out to her. Kid and Crona slowly walked in until they were waist deep. Crona was still a little nervous about the waves hitting her. Kid noticed, so everytime a wave came, Kid helped Crona jump up a little so they wouldn't hit her too bad. Crona thought it was a bit fun. They kept going until a rather large wave was coming towards them. Crona was having so much fun she closed her eyes in excitment.

"Crona!" said Kid Crona didn't notice the wave. It knocked her over, and swept her out all the way back to shore. Kid ran over back to her. Crona was on her back.

"Crona! Are you okay?"

"Uuuugh...weeeee..."

Kid helped her up.

"That was...fun. Heh heh."

"See? Even when you get knocked back by a wave it isn't so bad."

"Yeah! I guess you're right!"

They looked back into the ocean to see Blair rise up out of it, with a little fish in her mouth. Kid and Crona shared a laugh. Blair then took a big bite out of it.

Meanwhile out in the water, Tsubaki was standing by herself while Black star, Liz and Patty were playing with a beach ball. She felt kind of lonely. Blair swam up to Tsubaki.

"Meow! What's up?"

Tsubaki sighed.

"Still upset about him?"

"Kinda..."

"Well chin up! How about later we uhh...go find ourselves a bar?" asked Blair elbowing Tsubaki.

"No...Stein got upset with me for doing that."

"Hmph. Suit yourself, weenie."

As Tsubaki continued to watch them, she noticed a whirlpool start to form off to her side. She thought she was imagining things, until the current got stronger. Black star and Patty got away, but Liz, was being swept up into it.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY HEEEELP!"

"I'll save you!" said Blair transforming into a sexy lifeguard. She had a life preserver with her and was swimming towards the whirlpool. But the current was to strong for even her, and she got sucked in as well.

"LIZ! Grab this!" Yelled Tsubaki as she transformed her arm into a blade chain. Liz grabbed on to it. Tsubaki pulled her out as the whirlpool went away. Blair was nowhere to be found. Just then, she was launched out of the sea. Everyone watched in awe as she flew high into the air, screaming and flailing her limbs. She soon fell down into the water with a big splash. Everyone burst into laughter. Liz made her way to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! You saved me!" said Liz giving her friend a hug.

"Uhh!" yelped Tsubaki, uncomfortable. "It...was nothing."

Liz soon let go of Tsubaki. Blair swam up to them.

"What the hell was that, Tsubaki? That whirlpool came out of nowhere!" said Blair.

"I uh...have no idea..."

Meanwhile...

Stein was watching the whole thing. Off to his right, he noticed some familiar faces.

"Hey Medusa...isn't that Free and Eruka over there?"

"Huh?"

Medusa looked. It sure was them. The two were walking towards them.

"Oh my god!" Medusa said nervously. She turned her back to them.

"Medusa?"

"Stein, don't let them see me! This is so embarrassing!"

"Lady Medusa? Is that you?"

"Crap!"

Free and Eruka walked up to them. Medusa slowly turned to them. Free was wearing black swim trunks while Eruka wore a light orange two piece.

"H-Hey guys."

"Wow! I'm so happy to see you alive! I thought you died! And I see you got control of Stein again."

"Uhhh...not exactly."

"Sup." said Stein.

"But if you're not controlling him...then why..."

"Ugh, it's a long story..." said Medusa looking agitated.

Eruka and Free looked shocked.

"You...don't mean..."

Medusa blushed and looked away. Eruka and Free laughed.

"Yeah, anyway where's Mizune?"

"Over there." said Free pointing to Mizune, in their adult woman form. She was wearing a small skimpy black and white striped two piece bathing suit, just frolicing around in the water. They watched as Blair noticed. She angrily blew her lifeguard whistle.

"Hey! You can't be on my beach! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"Ppph! You don't own the beach! I can be here as long as I want!"

They continued to argue and splash water at each other.

"Anyway Lady Medusa it's good to see you ag-...what is that?" Eruka asked pointing to a picture on the ground.

"Uhhh nothing!"

Eruka snatched it. When she and Free laid eyes on it, they burst into laughter. Medusa pointed all her arrows at them. They stopped instantly.

"Laugh one more time and I collect your fucking heads."

"*gulp*"

Kid and Crona were laughing while holding hands. They walked up to Medusa and the others.

"WAAAH! It's an ambush!" shouted Crona turning away and wincing.

"Crona!" said Eruka giving Crona a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Uhhh yeah...me t-too..."

"My my...you've sure uh...grown since the last time I've seen you."

"Oh uh...heh heh yeah about that...You see uh..."

"I'm a grandmother now." said Medusa.

"AAAIIEE!" squealed Eruka right in Crona's ear. She wished people would stop reacting that way.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! A baby!"

"Yes. I'm just as excited as you are." said Kid. Eruka's smile dropped.

"Him! You are the father? But...he's Death's son!"

"Got a problem with that?" asked Medusa.

"No! Not at all...heh heh but uhh...I thought you hated reapers..."

"Come on, a half witch reaper? Now that I am dying to see."

"Okaaay...well, anyway we were all going to Ruby's on the pier later. Would you and your friends like to go?" Eruka asked Crona.

"Well...okay."

"One more moment Eruka!" said Medusa.

"What?"

"You forgot to mention what you three are doing here."

"Oh...me, Free and Mizune came here for a vacation."

"So you assumend I would want you to give up once I died."

"Uhh uhhhh...well uhhh..."

"Mom, please." said Crona.

"Alright. I'll let it go...for now. You and Free go play."

"Y-Yes Lady Medusa!" they ran off.

"Ugh, sometimes those two get on my nerves." said Medusa.

"Anyway, should we tell the kids about dinner?" asked Stein.

"Nah, I wanna lay here longer. We can tell them later." said Medusa closing her eyes.

"Okay."

Kid and Crona walked hand in hand to one of the snack stands to get some ice cream.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I've been to the beach..." said Kid.

"I don't think I've ever been to the beach." Crona told Kid.

"Never? Dang..."

"Yeah...this place is so beautiful though..."

They walked up to the counter.

"Hi! Two vanilla cones please!"

Kid paid the man and they got their ice cream. Kid and Crona ate it while walking down the bike path along the beach, looking at the little shops and many other beach goers.

"Wow Kid...I've never seen so many people in one place before."

"Neither have I...this place is so different."

"But you know...I was wondering...that whirlpool...how it formed out of nowhere...it was so strange wasn't it?"

"Yeah...I wonder what happened...

Meanwhile...

Blair and Mizune were splash fighting.

"Dang...they are really going at it." said Patty.

"Yeah..." agreed Black star.

"Hey Tsubaki, you got a minute?" asked Liz.

"Uhhh...okaaay..."

They walked away from the others.

"So...Tsubaki...let's talk."

"Uhhh okaaay...heh heh..." Tsubaki said nervously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

Tsubaki cringed and winced at that word. She looked scared.

"Come on it's nothing to be afraid of."

"But I don't want people to think I'm...you know...gay..." she said embarrassingly.

"Why don't you just...you know...give it a try? Who knows maybe you'll end up liking it."

"But what will people think of me? I don't think so Liz, I'm sorry but it would just be too weird!"

"So what? No one has to know. Nobody knows that I'm gay. Only you do."

"Really?...Not even Patty?"

"Please, Patty couldn't understand...and Kid would just flip out if he found out his weapon was gay..."

"Oh..."

"So...?"

"I...uh..."

"We can take things slow...how about we go for a walk on the pier?"

"Well...I guess...we could."

Liz looked pretty happy.

"Okay, let's go." she said with a happy smile. they walked out of the ocean and up the sand to the pier. As they were walking to the end of it, they talked about their lives, and got to know more about each other. It was even a bit enjoyable for Tsubaki.

"Don't you think people will get suspicious about us?"

"Not if we don't do this!"

Liz grabbed Tsubaki's hand.

"Liz!" said Tsubaki blushing.

"There's nothing to worry about!"

They soon reached the end of the pier, and Tsubaki looked off into the horizon. She thought it looked beautiful. She then looked over to Liz, who was smiling and blushing at her in a very lovingly way. Tsubaki got very nervous as she had a pretty good idea of what was coming. Liz leaned in and kissed her. Tsubaki was shocked and blushed the whole time. Liz eventually pulled back out of the kiss and smiled at Tsubaki.

"Ah...uh...eh..." Tsubaki mumbled. Liz chuckled.

"I know you enjoyed that."

"Well um...I uh...maybe...just a little...but you CAN'T tell ANYONE about that!"

"Don't worry Tsubaki. My lips are sealed."

Tsubaki then got the feeling that someone was watching them. Tsubaki slowly turned her head, and looked right into the shocked faces of Kid and Crona.

"Kid!" said Liz, shocked.

"L-Liz...what was that?" Kid asked.

"Tsubaki...did you just k-kiss Liz?" asked Crona.

"I...I...I..."

"Kid...I can explain everything...me and Tsubaki were uh...uh...oh man..."

Crona stepped forward.

"Liz, Tsubaki...you should never be embarrassed about your sexuality...that's who you are...you should always love yourself, and embrace who you are. Believe me, I know."

Liz and Crona looked at each other.

"Now, tell me the truth." said Kid.

"Okay...you caught us. We were kissing." said Liz.

"Yeah...it's true...I...was wanted to give it a try you know...just to see...I wasn't sure if I...liked girls like Liz does...so I wanted to see if it would work...and..."

"Yes?"

"I think...I kind of like it."

Liz smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

the two girls hugged.

"Hmph. Awww." said Crona. Kid put his arm around her.

"But uhhh...can you two like...not tell anyone? Especially Black star..." asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah and Kid...try not to mention this to Patty...I don't think she will be able to understand..."

"Welll...alright. But you are going to have to eventually tell everyone. There's no way you can keep this going forever without anyone finding out."

"I know..."

Just then everyone else, including Eruka, Free and Mizune walked up to them.

"Ahh there you guys are." said Stein. "I'm glad you are here. We're all going to have dinner at Ruby's tonight. Let's go eat!"

They all went inside the Ruby's and got a big table for all of them. Blair and Mizune were forced to sit next to each other, much to their annoyance. They were making faces at each other, and filpping each other off.

"So, anyway, I got a surprise for you all!" announced Eruka. "Free and I have won tickets for all of us to the OC fair!"

"Yaaaaay!" everyone cheered.

"What's the OC fair?" asked Crona.

"I guess some kind of county fair..." answered Kid.

"Yep! It's a huge fair in this town."

"Well it would be a nice way to end the vacation. Why not?" said Stein.

"So, where did you go with big sis?" Patty asked Tsubaki.

"Uhhhh nowhere special."

"Huh...I always wanted to go there..."

"I'm a little upset that the vacation is almost over..." Crona whispered to Kid, holding his hand. "These have been the best days I have ever had..."

"Me too Crona."


	13. Chapter 13 Love is something to die for

The servers came back with their food. Everyone ate their burgers and other food, then were all treated to milk shakes. Afterwards, everyone walked around to the shops. Kid and Crona walked to the end of the pier and watched the sunset. Kid had his arm around her.

"Oh Kid...I never seen the sunset like this before..."

"Me neither...it's absolutely perfect."

"Yep."

"Crona, can I ask you something?"

"Okay..."

"You would agree that a child cannot go without a mother, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And a child can't go without a father either, right?"

"Yes..."

"So a child needs a full legit family, and deserves one, right?"

"I guess that makes sense. Why?"

Kid got down on one knee and took Crona by the hand. She didn't know what was going on.

"Crona Gorgon, I love you with all my heart, and I wouldn't choose anyone else to be the mother of my child. Will you marry me?" Kid asked opening a little box with a ring that had a small symmetrical pearl attatched to it. This took Crona by surprise. She didn't know how to react, nobody had ever asked to marry her before. As usual with new things she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Oh Kid I...I uh..." Crona said looking very nervous. "I'm sorry...I don't know if I can deal marrying you...I've never been married before...please understand..."

Kid, who was expecting a "yes" took Crona's answer as a full blown rejection. He had a very surprised look on his face.

"Sorry Kid..." said Crona holding her arm. She looked away.

"It's...*sniff* okay..." said Kid putting the ring down. He felt like he lost the will to live. He walked to the edge of the pier. Crona wasn't looking as Kid jumped over the railing and off the edge. Crona suddenly heard a splash and ran to the edge.

"Kid! No!"

Kid was unconsious in the water, and was about to be swept up in the strong current underneath the pier, in danger of hitting the many jagged support beams.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HEEELP!" screamed Crona. Blair ran up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"KID'S IN TROUBLE!"

Blair jumped down the pier and swam after kid. She tried her best to fight the current, but she bumped her head on one of the support beams. Free, Eruka, and Mizune were watching from the pier.

"Oh no! They're going to die!" excalimed Crona. To the shock of everyone, Mizune dove off the pier.

"Mizune!" shouted Eruka. Mizune was much more of an agile swimmer. She made her way to Blair and grabbed her. She then quickly went over to Kid and saved him too. Crona and the others ran down the pier and to the shore and met up with Mizune.

"KID!" screamed Crona as she ran up to him. She hugged his body.

"Oh Kid! Please don't die! I love you! I'm so sorry..." She cried. Everyone was watching. Blair coughed and woke up.

"Wha? Huh?...Mizune...you saved me..." she then looked over at Kid and Crona.

"Oh no! Kid!"

Crona was crying over his body as an ambulence pulled up.

Hours later...

"Huh...wha?"

Kid slowly opened his eyes. Crona was looking right at him.

"Where am I?"

"KID! You're okay!" yelled Crona hugging him.

"What happened?"

"You...tried to kill yourself." said Crona sadly.

"Oh...yeah...I remember...after you said you didn't want to be with me."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry Kid! I never meant it like that! I do want to marry you!"

"You...do?"

"Of course I do! I just didn't know how to deal with it is all...I didn't mean I didn't want to get married to you. I love you Kid."

"Oh Crona...I love you too." said Kid giving her a kiss. Crona held up the ring box with the ring. Kid took it and placed it on Crona's ring finger. She giggled.

"We're gonna get married!" said Crona hugging him.

"Yes...oh and uh...I'm sorry I tried to kill myself."

"It's okay...I understand why you did it..."

"No, it was completely irresponsible of me. I was about to leave my child without a father. I promise I will never do something like that to you ever again."

"Okay Kid..."

"Oh...and I hope nobody is too worried about me..."

"Everybody is w-worried about you! Professor Stein most of all. He was telling everyone how dead he was if Lord Death found out you were dead then it would be the end of him and such..."

"Oh ha ha yeah that sounds like Stein..."

"Yeah...you should be better by tomorrow morning. The doctors said that aside from a couple scrapes and bruises you will be alright."

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Two in the morning! You should be in bed Crona!"

"No, I want to stay here with you." said Crona taking him by the hand.

"Crona, I'll be fine. Go back with the others."

"Nope!" Crona went over and pushed two chairs together to make a little bed. Kid smiled at her cuteness. Just then Everybody else came into the room.

"Kid! Oh thank god you're alright!" said Stein.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" asked Patty.

"Yes Patty I'm fine."

"Dang. You took a pretty bad spill." commented Medusa.

"Yes. By they way, who saved me?"

Mizune stepped forward.

"Wow...Mizune? You saved me? Well...thanks for saving my life."

Mizune smiled and nodded.

"No really, I appreciate it. I insist I give you a reward."

"No no it's fine." said Mizune waving her hands.

"Don't say that, you saved the life of the son of Death! I will give you a reward. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, if you insist." said Mizune smiling.

"When we get home I promise I will give you your reward then."

"Okay."

"Alright everyone." said Stein. I think we should let Kid get his rest and we can pick him up in the morning."

Everyone went to leave.

"Coming Crona?" asked Stein.

"No, I am going to stay and watch Kid."

"Very well."

They all left. Crona found a pillow and set it on her makeshift bed.

"Crona, you don't have to stay here."

"But I want to stay with my fiance."

"Ha ha okay." Kid said with a smile. Soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kid opened his eyes. He looked at Crona. She was still asleep curled up on her makeshift bed.

"Aww." Kid whispered. "Crona..."

Crona slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kid.

"Good morning Kid."

"Good morning Crona." Kid got out of the bed. Crona slowly got up, and gave Kid a hug.

"Ready to go to the fair?" asked Kid.

"Yep!"

They walked out of the room together, and Everyone was waiting for them in the lobby. They all greeted the two, then headed into the big car. They squeezed everyone in, and Free gave Stein directions on where to drive. They drove a ways into the next town over, and saw the huge ferris wheel and other rides in the distance. Stein parked the car, and everyone scrambled out. They walked on up to the ticket booths, purchased their tickets and went inside.

"Okay everyone, I think it would be best to meet here by the big red barn at 3pm for-"

Again, everyone left except for Medusa.

"...lunch..."

"It's okay Stein, don't worry about them, we'll have them all back. Show me what this place has to offer." said Medusa hooking her arm around Stein's.

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

Blair, Free, and Mizune were walking together.

"Hey Free doggy! let's go see Al's Brain!" said Blair taking him by the arm.

"Uhh okay."

"Hang on there pussycat! Free was just about to take me on the ferris wheel, weren't you free?"

"Now now we can do both..."

"No you don't! He told me he would go with me to Al's Brain personally."

"Did not!" shouted Mizune.

"Did too!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Free. This got their attention. "You are acting like children! For god sakes, you two should be friends! Blair, Mizune saved your life! You should be grateful, yet you haven't even thanked her for it!"

Blair looked ashamed.

"And you Mizune, you actually willfully saved Blair's life! You obviously don't completely hate her!"

Mizune looked guilty.

"I'm going to go find Eruka." said Free walking away.

"Gee...sorry Blair..."

"No I'm sorry...and...thanks for saving my life..."

"Oh...you're welcome...deep down...I had a feeling you would do the same."

"Yeah...I probably would."

They both didn't say anything.

"Hey, are you in the mood for a churro?"

Mizune smiled.

"I could use one...friend."

They both hugged each other. They then noticed a group of guys stairing at them.

"Uhhhh let's go get that churro."

"Right."

Meanwhile...

Maka, Eruka, and Patty were all hanging out together.

"Wow Patty! You and Black star sound perfect for each other!" said Maka.

"Yep! He even sometimes calls me his goddess."

"AWWW!"

"So Eruka, any cute nicknames Free has given you?" Patty asked.

"Ribbit?"

"What she means is that has Free called you by any lovey dovey nick name?"

"Well...one time he called me his little froggy."

"AWWWWW!"

"But I'm sure he doesn't like me in that way..."

"Are you kidding? I'm one hundred percent sure he has a thing for you."

Just then Free walked up to them.

"Hey Eruka."

"Oh hi Free!"

"Uhh...Blair and Mizune were being annoying so...do you wanna maybe get a snowcone or...something?"

"Sure!"

Eruka walked away with Free. Maka and Patty shared girly laughs.  



	14. Chapter 14 All is fair at the fair

Kid and Crona were walking through the midway area of the fair holding hands.

"Hmm? Ahh Skee ball..."

"Are you any good?" asked Crona.

"Any good? I am quite the Skee ball player." Kid said as they walked up to the game. They got some game tokens, and walked up to one of the skee ball machines.

"Watch me now..." said Kid. He took two of the balls. He threw them both in such away where they lightly bumped each other up the ramp, and perfectly fell into the highest scoring holes. He did this two more times and won the biggest prize. Crona was speechless.

"Holy!...I uh...wow..."

"Which prize do you want, Crona?"

"I want the stuffed bunny."

The man running the game handed her the bunny.

"Awww heh heh...Kid,...it's so c-cute."

"Glad you like it."

They continued to walk. Crona had never seen such a fun looking place in her life.

"Kid, I love you. Did I ever tell you that?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Kid said with a smile. They looked at the fair map.

"Hey, the hypnotist show is starting! Why don't we let him hypnotize you?"

"Uhh I definitely don't think I can deal with that."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Ohhh..."

They walked over to the stage. Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki were there too. Hypnotist Mark Yuzuik walked up on stage.

"Okay welcome everyone I am Mark Yuzuik, and I need some voulenteers!"

He began picking people out of the crowd. Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki raised their hands.

"Come on Crona! Raise your hand!" said Maka forcing Crona's hand up.

"Wha! No I don't think I can deal with hypnosis!"

Mark picked all five of the girls. Crona nervously followed the others onto the stage and sat on the chairs all next to each other with several other people. Mark told everyone on stage to close their eyes, and relax. Everyone slumped over. He then touched everyone and gave them a command. He told Crona to pretend she was a Chicken evertime he touched his nose. he then said "Wide awake!" and everyone woke up. Mark began to talk about some random thing when he randomly touched his nose.

"Cluck Cluck! Uhh bock bock!" Crona spontaniously acted like a chicken. Everyone laughed.

"Wide awake!"

Crona stopped and wondered what happened. She then sat back down. Mark made them do all kinds of crazy things, like dancing, or scaring them, or making them say funny things. After a while, Mark, snapped them all out of the trance, and sent them back to their seats. Crona and the girls were a bit woozy.

"Oh Kid...that was so weird."

"Ha ha yeah."

They then walked up to the stand and saw a video of the show. Crona was shocked.

"Wha! It that...me?"

"Yeah you were quite funny." said Kid. He went and bought the DVD from Mark.

"Kid! We can't show anyone back at the academy! They'll make fun of me..."

"No they won't. I'll keep it for fun."

Meanwhile...

Stein and Medusa were sampling wine at the wine pavilion. Medusa thought it would be fun if she got Stein drunk, so she kept goading him to keep drinking.

"Aww Medusa baby...if I keep drunkin'...I'll get drink."

"Come on Steiny. One more?"

He downed another glass. He then fumbled in his pocket and took out a little box.

"Ha ha ha! You see this ring?" asked Stein opening the box.

"Y-Yes!" said Medusa, shocked.

"I was goin' to ask Marie to marry me...butta only out of...pity. But Iwanna I wanna you marry me?" he said holding out the ring. Medusa smiled and was still very shocked.

"Wow Stein...me? Married to you?"

"Yup."

"Well...I don't know what to say!"

"Yes?"

"Uhhh uhhhh oh boy...what will the other witches think?"

"They'll think...ohhhh I'm soooo jealous I wishy Stein was my Huuusband."

"Well...I...I...okay. Yes, I will marry you."

"Hip hip hooray!" shouted Stein falling over and passing out.

Meanwhile Free and Eruka. Were walking together in the food area.

"Where do you think Mizune and Blair are?" asked Eruka.

"Probably fighting each other." Free said rolling his eyes. He then looked at Eruka, who looked really nervous.

"Is some thing bothering you?"

"Um...kind of but it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that...well...do you...I mean...Free...do you uh...lov-...OH MY GOD!"

"What is it!"

Eruka ran over to one of the food stands and much to her horror, she saw a sign advertising "deep fried frog legs". Eruka looked petrified.

"They...deep fry frog legs?...I think I'm going to be sick..."

Just then a scream was heard, and Free and Eruka turned in that direction. Stein was naked riding a donkey sitting backwards holding a bottle of wine. They ran into the midway. Medusa ran up to the two.

"My god I can't stand him. He gets drunk way too easily."

Medusa then went after Stein.

"Whoa." said Free.

"You said it."

"So Eruka...what were you going to say?"

"Huh?"

"You were asking me a question?"

"Oh uhh..."

"Would you like to go somewhere more quiet?"

"Yes please."

They walked over to the quiet farm area.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well uh...I...I..."

"Hm?"

"I love you, Free!" she said afraid. Free looked at her, stunned by these words. Eruka was looking away, looking a bit embarrassed and nervous. She was certain there was no way Free could ever share those kinds of feelings for her. Her thoughts came to a halt when she felt something soft pressed up against her lips. She instantly blushed red, and was shocked beyond belief. Free soon pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you too Eruka."

Eruka smiled, then gave him a hug.

Meanwhile...

Crona and Kid were waiting with everyone else, except Stein and Medusa to check in as he told them too. After a bit, only Medusa showed up.

"Mom, where is Stein?" asked Crona.

"He's on his way...hopefully."

"Mommy...what is that ring on your finger..."

"Huh?...Oh that...well you see...Stein..."

"Consider Stein our baby's grandfather." said Kid. 


	15. Chapter 15 The return home

Soon everybody met up with one another, and after a long, fun filled day at the fair, it was time for the students to depart for their flight back to Death city. Free, Eruka, and Mizune decided to tag along as well. They all checked their bags in, went through security, and all waited for the plane to arrive. Stein, Medusa, Kid and Crona were sitting in chairs by the gate while everyone else went to eat, buy snacks, or use the restroom.

"So uh...Kid. What exactly is Mizune's reward?" asked Medusa.

"We can expect it to be something extravagant on account of it coming from the son of Death." said Stein.

"I think I will keep it a surprise."

"But then again, it could be something unexpected."

"What makes you say that, Papa Stein?" asked Crona.

"Aww! Papa Stein. Oh that is so adorable." said Medusa.

"So um...does this mean I still have to live at the academy?"

"Oh heavens no. You're staying with Stein and I. Just as long as it's okay with you." Medusa asked Stein.

"Well...Marie still technically lives with me..."

"Well I say kick her ass out!"

"Yeah...that can probably work."

Soon everybody joined them as it was time to board. They all chose their seats, and it was nightime as the plane finally took off. Kid and Crona were sitting next to each other.

"...Kid..."

"Yes my love?"

"Um...I just wanted to say...agreeing to go along with you on this vacation...was the best decision I have ever made..."

"Oh...you know...one of the main reasons why I wanted you to come with us... and it wasn't because everybody else wanted you to go...I don't know if they did or not...but it was because...well...I really liked you...and I personally wanted you to come along."

"Well...I knew that Kid...I could tell even before the vacation that you had some kind of interest in me...I noticed the way you would always stare at me in class or at lunch and how you would stop to talk to me at the most random times..."

"Oh...yeah." said Kid blushing.

"But um...I kinda...had a crush on you too..."

"You did?"

"Well yeah...you were so nice to me...and I love how you wanted to talk to me and be my friend...and I thought you were insanely cute..."

"...wow..."

Crona giggled and leaned down on Kid. As the flight continued on, Crona fell asleep on Kid. Meanwhile Liz and Tsubaki were talking to eachother on their side.

"So Liz...have you told your sister about us?" asked Tsubaki.

"Asked me what?" asked Patty leaning up out of her seat looking at them.

"Uhhh that we're best buddies!"

"Oh...okay."

She sat back down.

"Liz...why haven't you told her?" quietly asked Tsubaki.

"I don't know how she's going to react."

"It's only a matter of time before she figures out..."

And soon the plane finally landed in Death City. Everyone gathered their belongings and left the plane. they walked all the way back to the parking lot, and squished into the car. They began to drive back to town. when they got to the academy, they saw a large group of people holding a sign that read: Welcome back!

Stein parked and everyone went over to the crowd of people. Lord Death and Spirit were among them.

"What about Kid?" asked Spirit.

"We will discuss that with him later. Right now, act happy."

Lord Death bounced up to everyone.

"Hiya! So glad you're back! Didjya have fun?"

Everyone told the people about the vacation and all their travels, but eventually, everyone went home. Kid was walking away with Crona when Lord Death stopped him.

"Kid, I need you to talk with me in my chamber."

"Oh uh...okay dad. Crona, you go home with Stein and Medusa."

"O-Okay Kid. See you later."

The father and son were walked into the chamber.

"Son, let's talk about you and Crona."

"I know she's a witch dad, but...she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's not an excuse. I don't want you to see her anymore."

"But dad you don't understand...she is...I got her...pregnant."

"...Oh no..."

"Dad?"

"A half witch Reaper? Something like that has never happend before..."

"And...we're going to get married."

"Oh Kid..."

"Dad, come on, you knew Crona before and didn't hate her then! She may be a witch but she is not evil. Just give her a chance, I know you will warm up to her."

"Fine...I will look into my heart and see if she doesn't ruin your life..."

"Thank you father."

Kid left the chamber and out of the academy and toward Stein's house. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Medusa answered it.

"Hi Kiddy." Medusa said with a smile.

"Hi Medusa..." said Kid rolling his eyes.

"Mmmm come back to sleep the night with me?"

"Uhh no. I came to see Crona.

"Are you sure you didn't come to see me?" she asked pulling Kid into an embrace.

"MOM! Leave him alone!" shouted Crona walking up to them. Medusa let go.

"Sheesh calm down there angry bear." Medusa said walking away.

"Grrrr..." Kid walked up to Crona.

"Hi Crona." he said giving her a hug.

"Hi kid." they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips, and she let him inside. Kid noticed Mizune in the living room.

"Hey what's she doing here?"

"I knew you would come back, so I want to know what my reward will be!"

"Oh yes, your reward I almost forgot. Well, I decided on it. Your reward will be, a portion of our finest Death city cheese..."

"Oooohh! Goodie!"

"A bottle of our finest wine, chateau de death."

"Ahh!"

"Free movie tickets for a month..."

"Cool!"

"A book of coupons, and five thousand dollars to do with what you wish."

"Wow! Thanks Kid!"

"Oh no, thank you for saving my life."

"Well, it was nothing."

"Wow...that was a cool reward. Well anyway, I think it's time for you and Kid to go to bed." said Medusa to Crona.

"Okay. Let's go Kid."

As they were walking Marie came into the house.

"Stein, we need to talk!"

Stein walked in the room.

"Yes we do, Marie. I'm afraid you're going to need to pack up your things and find some other place to stay."

"Why the hell are you seeing Medu-...What! You're kicking me out now!"

"I'm afraid things here are going to get a little crowded, and there won't be room for you anymore."

"But...but...STEIN!" she began to tear up.

"I'm sorry Marie." He said walking up to her. "Please understand."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" She said giving him a slap in the face. She cried as she walked into her room to collect some clothes and belongings. She walked back out carrying a suitcase.

"I hope you two rot in hell!" she shouted before going out the front door and slamming it.

"Well...she seems upset." said Stein.

"Yeah. What a crybaby. Okay Crona, off to bed."

The two went into Crona's room together. Kid took off his coat, shirt, and pants, while Crona took off her cloak and got dressed into only her long black pajama bottoms and bra again. They got into bed together. Crona snuggled up against her fiance. Kid held her in his arms.

"Oh Kid...I love you so much..."

"I love you too Crona."

They shared a kiss then went to sleep.

The next day...

Kid, Crona, and Medusa were at the store. As promised, Medusa was buying a bunch of baby items, though ambiguous ones because they didn't know if it was a girl or boy yet. Crona was forcing her mom to buy a ton of different items, some even not so nessessary. Their shopping cart was over flowing.

"Ugh...okay Crona, you made your point."

"Ooohh! Look at this adorable little baby shirt! In the cart you go!"

"Geez..."

They finally made it to the cashier, and Medusa bought all the items.

"Of all the things to come back and bite me in the ass, this is the worse..." Medusa said as she paid with a credit card. They wheeled the items back with a big red wagon. Stein was outside noticing them.

"Isn't that a little much?"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

They decided to make the dissection room the baby's room. They put a crib, and many other baby items in it. As Kid and Crona were decorating it, there was a knock on the front door. They watched as Stein and Medusa answered it. At the door was Soul and Maka.

"Hey guys." greeted Medusa.

"Stein, Medusa, what's this I hear about you kicking Marie out?" asked Maka.

"So not cool." said Soul.

"Look Maka, please understand, we had to kick Marie out. There was no place for her to stay here."

"Well now we have to deal with her! She's staying at our house and all she talks about is how depressed she is!"

"That's not our problem." said Medusa.

"Did you need anything? Or something?"

"Look just...It just wasn't nice."

"Yeah well...whatever. Tough titty." said Medusa.

"Ugh! Whatever...let's go Soul."

They walked away. Medusa closed the door.

"Well...how about that?"

"So, what were you two planning on doing today?" Stein asked Kid and Crona.

"Well um...K-Kid said that they are throwing a huge baby shower for me tonight at the Academy Ballroom."

"Ohh you don't say?"

"Yes. My father is going to get to know you better, Crona."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he doesn't really trust you that much..."

"He doesn't? Why not?"

"Because you're a witch...and you brought your mother back to life...and he hates her too."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry though." said Kid putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll see that you're a wonderful person."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I know so."

That early evening...

Kid, Crona, Stein and Medusa were getting themselves ready for the party. Medusa put on her blue dress while Stein wore his formal attire. Kid wore his best tux while Crona wore her formal white suit. All four of them walked to the Academy together. On the way there, Crona got nervous and held Kid's hand.

"Crona, don't be afraid."

"I-I just want to make a good impression for your father."

"You'll do fine. Trust me."

When they got there, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and Black star were there to greet them.

"Hi you two!" Patty happily said walking up to Crona and Kid."

"H-Hi Patty."

"Hey Patty."

"We're so glad you could make it!" said Liz.

"W-Well it is my baby shower."

"Come in, come in. And Stein and Medusa, you two look lovely."

"Why thank you."

They all went inside and joined the festivities. They met their friends, ate some food, and had some fun. Before the exchanging of presents to Crona, Lord Death walked up to her.

"Ahh Hello son, hello Crona."

"Hi Lord Death sir."

"I hope you and Kid are...having fun."

"We are. Th-thank you for putting all of this together."

"Ohh you're welcome. You make my Kiddo happy, so that makes me happy. Well, enjoy the fun!"

"Thank you." said Crona as Lord Death walked away.

"See Crona, that wasn't so bad.'

"I guess not."

Meanwhile...

Outside on the balcony, Tsubaki was standing by herself. She then heard a voice.

"Tsubaki...you haven't given me an answer."

"Oh no...Asura...I'm not joining you...I'm happy with my life."

"Are you sure?...Black star is going to have Patty as his new weapon now."

"What? No! You're lying! That can't be true! Black star would never do that!...would he?"

"Yes he will...I know you will come crawling back once he dumps you out on the street."

"No!"

"Tsubaki?"

Liz walked up to her.

"Liz..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"...nobody."

"Oh...why are you out here?"

"I don't know..."

Liz took her by the hand.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight."

"Yes, it is."

Liz pulled Tsubaki into a hug, and leaned in for a kiss, but Tsubaki pulled away.

"Tsubaki, we're all alone out here."

"I know...but...I..."

Liz kissed her, and they began making out while holding each other. After a bit they pulled back and smiled...but then they noticed someone watching them. They turned to see Patty staring at them with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Sis?...Why did you just...kiss Tsubaki?"

"Uhh...well Patty...Tsubaki...is my girlfriend."

"But...you're a girl!"

"I know Patty...I'm...Lesbian."

"You're...lesbian."

"Yes Patty."

"Oh...wow...I...uhh..." Patty turned back and ran inside.

"Oh no...now she will tell everyone."

"Don't worry. It'll be alright."

Liz smiled, and hugged Tsubaki again. They then turned back inside, ready to face their friends.


	16. Chapter 16 All your fear is here

Kid and Crona were dancing in a slow dance. Crona was enjoying it the entire time. She would give nothing more than to be in the arms of her lover forever.

"Oh Kid...I love you so much..."

"I love you alot too Crona..."

Their exchange of love was short lived however, as an unexpected announcement shot through the room.

"EVERYBODY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE KISHIN LIVES! THE KISHIN LIVES!"

All the guests panicked and screamed. Crona gasped and looked terrified.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Yelled Lord Death. Everybody calmed.

"Now, Kid, Spirit, Stein, Medusa, Crona. You all come follow me outside to see what all the hubbuh is about."

They all nodded and followed the reaper outside. Sure enough hovering in the air was the Kishin himself. Crona was horrified and tightly held onto Kid.

"So. It is true. You are back." said Lord Death.

"Yes I am. And you have two people to thank for that."

"And who I might ask would that be?"

"Well..." Asura said with a grin. "Crona for one."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Crona! I knew you were up to no good!" said Lord Death to the witch.

"NO! It's a lie! I had nothing to do with this!"

"Come on, there's no way Crona had part in this!" said Kid.

"No Kid! Crona is an evil witch who can never be trusted!"

"And also, I have Tsubaki to thank too."

"TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki stepped forward.

"Yeah...Asura and I have been...discussing...things...I guess he fed off my selfish desires." said Tsubaki, ashamed.

"Well now you shall all bow down to me, or perish."

"K-Kid what should we do?" asked Crona.

"Why don't you think of something? You started all of this!" said Lord Death.

"I did not!"

"Dad, stop it. It's not her fault."

"I guess we could try fight him." said Medusa.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Stein.

"It's our only shot." said Spirit turning into a scythe. Lord Death grabbed him.

"Ha ha ha. So. You pathetic fools think you stand a chance?" asked the Kishin. "Well bring it on!"

Lord Death leaped into the sky and began fighting the Kishin.

"Should we...you know, help him?" asked Medusa.

"I think we will see the best moment to jump in."

Lord Death was knocked to the ground by a powerful blow. Asura then started to charge up some kind of orb of energy.

"Oh...no."

"W-What's going on?" asked Crona.

"It's a life absorbing orb. Once he is finished charging it, it could destroy all of Death city." explained Stein.

"How do we stop it?" asked Kid.

"The only known way is for someone to sacrifice themselves by jumping in."

Kid took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Kid?" asked Crona.

"Crona...I know you will take good care of my child...I know I promised you I would never leave you like this but...I need to do this."

"KID! You can't! I won't let you!" yelled Crona grabbing Kid's arm.

"Kid, let me go instead." offered Stein.

"No Stein. I am a reaper. I am destined to protect Death city at all costs. This is my responsibility."

Stein was silent.

"KID NO! Don't do it!" Cried Crona.

"Crona, I love you with all my heart, but I have to do this."

Kid reached in and kissed Crona on the lips. He then broke free of Crona's grasp and ran to the orb.

"KID!"

The all watched Kid jump into the orb. The orb suddenly shrunk, and Asura was unexpectedly obliterated in an explosion of blue light. Lord Death sowly got up.

"Ugh...what happened?"

They watched as Crona fell to her knees, covered her face, and cried. Stein and Medusa walked up to her.

"It's going to be okay Crona." said Stein.

"Where's Kid?" asked Lord Death.

"He sacrificed his life to take care of the kishin."

"You mean he jumped into the orb of light?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." said Crona.

"Well...hmmm then there may be still time to save him."

"What!" yelled Crona jumping up.

"Indeed. He didn't die. The orb actually sent him...to another dimension."

"To where?"

"To a place...where nightmares are born."

"Take me there!" said Crona.

"Now now Crona that's far too dangerous for you. You are pregnant anyway so we can't risk it." explained Stein.

"No! Kid is my fiance and I want to save him!"

"Well...if you are really that insistant, then everyone follow me." said Lord Death. The others followed him as they walked back to the academy. They went inside much to the relief of the party goers.

"Attention people! Everything is under control! Please resume the party, it was all a hoax."

Everyone murmered but steadily the party resume.

"But Lord Death!" said Spirit.

"We don't want to cause a panic Spirit. Now everyone follow me to the Death chamber."

Stein, Medusa, and Crona followed Lord Death and Spirit all the way to the death chamber. Lord Death walked up to a mirror covered in a sheet. He took the sheet off.

"One you step in you will be thrust into the world of nightmares. Inside you will have to face your worst fears."

"F-Fears?" asked Crona.

"Yes, the world senses what you are afraid of, and taunts you with that fear."

"Crona, you don't have to go." said Stein.

"N-No! I must!"

"In that case, Spirit, you go with them. I will attend to the party." said Lord Death.

"What! Go in there!"

"You have nothing to worry about, Spirit." said Stein with a smile.

"Oh boy..."

"Well, I wish you all good luck." said Lord Death. Everyone took deep breaths, and one by one, stepped inside. They ended up in a dark red cave with many pathways to go to. Each one had a sign that had each others name over it.

"It seems like these are all paths for which we individually have to go through." said Stein.

"What! I can't go alone!" said Crona.

"I just know if one of us steps into someone else's path, it will be a death trap."

"Well...come on let's go." said Medusa. Everyone nodded, then each walked into their own path.

Crona slowly walked down hers, gripping her arm. She was terrified and had no idea what to expect. She stopped when she just saw a tunnel of darkness up ahead.

"T-There could be anything up ahead...I-I must be careful."

She took a deep breath and stepped forward into the darkness. She kept walking until she reached a single door.

"Oh no...no. I know w-what that is!...The dark r-room...I...I can't..."

Crona fell to her knees.

"But...Kid...no...I must go in." She said standing up. She slowly reached for the doorknob handle and gripped it, then slowly opened the door. Inside was pitch black, but Crona stepped inside. Once she was all the way in, the door shut behind her by itself.

"Oh god..."

The room was then suddenly illuminated. She then noticed Kid, sitting on the ground with his head drooped down.

"Kid!"

Crona kneeled down to him and lifted his head up. She gasped in shock when she saw that his eyes were missing and just bleeding down red streams of blood.

"AHHH! KID! KID!" Crona cried until she fell to her knees.

"No...Kid...I can't live without you!"

Crona continued to cry for a few more minutes but then she suddenly stopped.

"No...that's not Kid...Kid wouldn't die so easily...I know Kid. That would never happen to Kid!"

The room faded to white and Crona found herself in another cave path.

Meanwhile Medusa was walking down her path.

"Oh come on this is so stupid. What could I possibly be afraid of?"

She kept walking until she noticed someone up ahead.

"Stein?"

She walked over to him but suddenly stopped.

"That's not Stein...oh I see. Ha ha good one they think I'm afraid of Stein. Like that can be possible, I love him. But...he can sometimes be a little creepy...and unpredictable...and he really did kill me...and I sometimes wonder if he'll ever dissect me...okay I'm a little afraid of him, but that doesn't make me completely fear him!"

"Medusa..." said the Stein. "I decided now would be a great time to...dissect you." he said holding up some dissection tools. He stepped toward the witch.

"Get away from me Stein...I'm warning you!" threatened Medusa, backing away.

The Stein chased Medusa around the cave.

"STEIN! Leave me alone! You would never do this to me! This isn't like you! STOP IT!" Medusa yelled kicking the fake Stein in the groin. The clone then vanished.

"...That really was scary."

Meanwhile the real Stein was walking through his path.

"This will be so interesting. I can't wait to see what I'm afraid of. The suspense is terrible...I hope it lasts."

Stein kept walking unto he came upon a bizarre sight. Medusa was sitting on a blanket with a small baby cradled up in her arms.

"Medusa?"

"Stein! There you are! You always sneak away to get our of taking care of our kid!"

"Our Kid? Since when did we have a kid?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't know, Einstein. You're barely here!" Medusa said handing the child to Stein."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Ugh!" said the Medusa walking away. "Take care of it! Change it's diaper, and feed it!" She said vanishing. the baby began to cry.

"Oh boy I've never done this before...uhhh...okay...stop crying baby."

The baby cried louder.

"Ugh...damn...I wish I could dissect it...what did Medusa say to do? Change it, right."

Stein found a table and tried to change the baby but didn't know how to do it.

"Ugh...okay...take the diaper...put it over here...take the new one...put it...over...gah! I can't do it!"

Stein fell to his knees.

"I can't be a father! It's too much! I just...can't do it...but...then again...I think of my students as my own children...and it's easy to take care of them...and it is alot of fun teaching them..."

Stein stood up.

"If I can take care of my students then I can take care of a child. I'm not afraid."

Everything disappeared and Stein kept walking through his path.

Spirit was walking through his path. He then heard a voice.

"PAPA!"

"Maka!...That's Maka's voice! Maka's in trouble!"

Spirit ran down the path as quickly as possible. He then came to a dead end where Maka was being attackted by some demon creatures.

"PAPA! help me!"

Spirit turned one of his arms into a blade and began killing the demons. The more he killed the more that showed up, and eventually Spirit was outnumbered and cornered.

"Papa! What are we going to do! I'm so scared! We're doomed!"

"I know...Maka. But we've got to be strong...you're a big girl. These bastards are not match for you. I taught you better than that. Come on. Let's do this."

Spirit turned into a scythe and the Maka was able to use him. they kept slashing through all the demons until they were dead. Spirit turned back to normal.

"See Maka! I told you we could do...oh."

The Maka was gone. Spirit kept moving, and he met up with the others. Crona was there, hugging Medusa. Stein walked up to her.

"So Medusa, what was your fear?"

"Uhhh...nothing."

"Mm hmm sure. Well anyway Kid should be behind that door there." said Stein pointing to a big wooden door."

"Then let's go." said Crona.


	17. Chapter 17 The Big Rescue

They all walked through the wooden door and into a big room, where they saw in the middle of it, Tsubaki making out with Blackstar. behind them was a smaller door.

"TSUBAKI!" Everyone yelled. She looked up at them.

"Guys! Uh...what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue Kid!" shouted Crona.

"Oh...well...I'm not supposed to let you do that."

"Tsubaki we have to save Kid at all costs. Even if that means going through you." explained Stein.

"I understand that, Professor. But you see, I couldn't resist this power. I couldn't resist being with Blackstar. And I must protect my lord at all costs." She said standing up.

"You will get nothing out of this Tsubaki. I'm warning you. Stay out of our way."

Tsubaki said nothing and transformed one of her arms into a blade chain. Crona summoned her sword, but Medusa put her arm on Crona's shoulder.

"Crona, let me handle this one. You and the others go rescue Kid."

"Are you sure you can take her?" asked Stein.

"Trust me Steiny. This will be a sinch." She said evilly grinning at Tsubaki.

"M-Mom, just go easy on her. She's still a friend." said Crona.

"Well that's for Tsubaki to decide."

"See you on the other side." said Stein as he and the others hurried over to the small wooden door and went inside. Asura was there as Kid was shackled to the cave wall.

"So, you've come to face me?"

"Y-Yes Kishin. Give us back Kid and nobody gets hurt."

The Kishin laughed.

"Ha ha oh please was that a threat little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl." said Crona summoning her sword.

"Hmm hm hm Well come at me then."

Spirit turned into a scythe and Stein grabbed him.

"Crona stay back. It wouldn't be wise for you to get hurt in your condition."

"No Stein. I'm going to help save my fiance. My mind is made up."

Meanwhile in the previous room...

"Okay enchanted sword. Why not show me how powerful you really are." Medusa taunted sitting on one of her arrows. Tsubaki looked nervous. She held up her blade chain in a somewhat threatening manner. Medusa laughed.

"Oh please, with a weak weapon like that? You don't even stand a chance."

Tsubaki ran at Medusa but she hopped off her arrow and leaped over Tsubaki, and ended up behind her. Tsubaki swung her blade around but Medusa ducked under each swing.

"Vector plate!" Medusa chanted as an arrow plate on the ground launched Tsubaki across the room, causing her to hit hard on the wall and fall to the grown with a hard thud. Medusa laughed again.

"Is that really the best you've got? You're not even trying."

Tsubaki stood up and looked at the fake Black star. He quickly ran over to Tsubaki.

"Okay you evil witch, time to die!"

"Isn't this interesting. A fake clone about to use a real weapon."

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode."

"Right."

Tsubaki transformed into a sword and Black star grabbed her. He then ran at Medusa full speed. Medusa rushed back and thought she dodged fake Black star's swing.

"Ha ha ha. Pathetic...huh?"

Medusa noticed a scratch on her arm that was bleeding.

"What the? How could a fake clone be so powerful? This must be the work of the kishin...no, I musn't be afraid. Stein and the others need me. I must beat her as quickly as possible."

Back in the room ahead...

Stein and Crona were fighting the kishin, though they spent most of their time dodging Asura's attacks. He kept shooting blasts of energy at them. Stein and Crona kept dodging them. One knocked Crona down.

"Crona! You alright?" asked Stein.

"Y-Yeah I think so." Crona said getting up. Stein lept up at Asura and slashed at him. Despite a valiant effort, none of his swings made contact. Stein then landed on the ground but did not see the laser that was headed for him.

"PAPA STEIN!" Yelled Crona. The laser hit him which launched him all the way to the wall, which he collided with hard, and fell to the ground. Crona ran after him.

"No...Stein get up!..." Crona said. Stein was unresponsive. Spirit turned back into a human.

"Stein! Wake up."

"No...Papa..."

"Aww how sad. It looks like you all hit the end of the road."

Crona then started to get real angry. She then shot a glare at the Kishin. Ragnarok popped out of Crona.

"Oooohh you're gonna get it now!"

A bright light started to glow around Crona.

"Blood arts technique!"

A large wave of black blood was headed toward the kishin.

"BLOODY NEEDLE!" Crona screamed as the wave of blood hardened, and became jagged, spikey and sharp. This impaled the kishin to the wall. He screeched and cried.

"Paintings of the soul!" Crona yelled, launching hoards of black spikey bloches of blood out of her hands. They all pierced the Kishin's flesh, causing him to shriek in pain. Asura suddenly broke free, and his skin scarves grabbed Crona.

"You'll pay for that."

Crona tried to struggle but it was no use. Asura opened his mouth, revealing his many rows of teeth to a terrified Crona, until...

SLASH!

The skin scarves were cut by a large purple arrow. Crona fell to the ground with a thud. Medusa entered the room with all her arrows out.

"Ha ha, you know deep down I always wondered what it would be like to fight the Kishin."

"MOM!" Yelled Crona running over to her.

"Mom, Stein's hurt!"

"What!" yelled Medusa looking over at Stein.

"Stein!...nobody hurts him but me." All of Medusa's arrows came out of her body, and she began to fight the kishin. She launched all her arrows at him, and while they did stab him, this did not seem to effect the kishin. He simply grinned at her, then launched his remaining scarves at the witch. They coiled around her and constricted her tightly. She struggled but it was no use.

"Mom!"

If Crona didn't act quickly her mother would be squeezed to death. Crona had no idea what to do. She had never learned the attacks she performed earlier. That glow then suddenly grew around her again, this time much more brighter.

"AHHHH!" Crona screamed leaning back. Huge black spike started shooting out of her much to Medusa's shock. Crona's spikes shot out and stabbed the kishin. She then lifted her head up. Crona's eyes and mouth were glowing. She then shot a beam of light at Asura. This caused him to shriek and wail in pain, as this was obviously causing harm to the Kishin. Asura himself began to glow of the same light, and he tried to struggle and get away but it was no use, Crona's spiked pinned him to the wall. The light around the Kishin got brighter and brighter, and soon enveloped him completely. Medusa and Spirit covered their eyes. And soon, when the light cleared, the Kishin was gone. Crona retracted her spikes and turned to normal, but suddenly fell to the ground.

"Crona!" Medusa shouted running over to her.

"Ugh...mom...what happened?"

"You're going to be alright Crona..."

Medusa then looked at Kid who was shackled to the wall. She walked over to him as Crona slowly stood up. She followed her mother up to Kid. Crona watched as Medusa cut through the metal with her arrows, setting him free.

"Huh wah?" he yelped. Medusa held the limp Reaper in her arms. "You're going to be just fine, Kiddy."

Kid looked up at Crona.

"Crona..." he said reaching a hand out. "You came to save me."

"There's no way I was going to let you make me take care of this baby by myself." she said smiling.

"Uh heh heh." he laughed. "I expected as much...let's just get out here."

"Right."

Medusa carried Kid over to Spirit and Stein as Crona followed.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Medusa with concern.

"I think so, he's breathing. Let's just get him back to the Academy."

"I'll carry Stein. Crona you can help Kid out, unless of course you want me to keep carrying you, Kiddy." Medusa said flirtaciously.

"Mom, just let me hold him."

Medusa had Crona help Kid, she didn't have to carry him, with her help he would at least walk. Medusa was strong enough to lift Stein over her shoulder. They walked out of the room. They saw Tsubaki laying down in the middle of it.

"Is she alright?" asked Crona.

"Thanks to you, probably." said Medusa. "Spirit, you carry her."

"Fine..."

Spirit picked her up, and they walked out of the world of madness, and soon as they kept walking down a dark corridor, they ended up back out of the mirror and into Lord Death's chamber.

"Oh good! Mission accomplished!" He said in a happy tone.

The next morning...

Kid woke up in a bed at the Academy hospital.

"So...back to this again..." he said to himself. He saw Medusa, dressed as a nurse look at him.

"Well well, look who's awake."

"Medusa."

She walked up to him.

"I'm glad my little Reaper is all better."

"Why are you dressed as a nurse?"

"Well, for some reason when I wear this disguise, nobody notices me. Fools...they didn't even notice me when I was all dolled up for Crona's baby shower."

"I see...boy...I have a headache."

"Well maybe this will make it feel better."

Medusa gave Kid a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah...that really did the trick..." Kid said sarcastically. "Is Stein okay?"

"Mmm..." Said Medusa walking over to the bed next to Kid's, which Stein was on.

"They said he'll be fine. I sure hope so..." she said stroking Stein's head.

"Where's Crona?" Kid asked. Medusa sighed.

"Oh come on Kiddy. Forget about her for a moment." she said walking back to him. "It's just us here..." Medusa said stroking his cheek. Kid moved her hand away.

"What is with you Medusa? Why are you so...uh...friendly with me, even though you are engaged to Stein?"

"Well, although Stein will be my husband, you'll always be my little reaper boy."

"Won't it be weird though flirting with your son-in-law?"

"Not at all."

"God this is akward..."

Just then Crona came into the room.

"Kid!"

She ran over to him and hugged him as Medusa watched.

"Hey Crona. What's up?"

"I got myself checked out! We're going to have a little girl!"

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"I know! I can't believe it either! I'm so happy!"

"Wow. Congratulations." a voice said. They all turned to Stein.

"STEIN!"

"Ha ha. Wow I don't think there has ever been a Grim Reapress...I would give anything to dissect her."

"Ha ha oh Stein." said Medusa walking over to him. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked.

"Oh well...we haven't really thought about it..." replied Kid.

"I don't think you should wait much longer. I think you should tie the knot already."

"Well I guess we could start planning..."

"That really won't be needed, I will tell Lord Death, and he will arrange everything."

"Oh I don't know...he wasn't exactly thrilled about us from the start."

"I'm sure he'll agree. He knows that you rescued him Crona. He highly respects you for it."

"He does?"

"Oh you better believe it. Kid if you're feeling better, you two should go talk to him."

"Well I am feeling a bit better."

Kid sat up.

"Yeah I think I can get going."

Kid got out of bed and Crona gave him another hug.

"Will you be okay, Professor?" asked Kid.

"Trust me. I'll be up and going in no time."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll give him a little bit more of my treatment than I gave Kiddy."

"Mom..." Crona said angrily. "What did you do to Kid?"

"Nothing! I just gave him a friendly peck on the forehead."

"Grr..."

"Oh calm down."

"Fine. Let's go Kid."

Kid and Crona left the room.

"Okay Professor..." said Medusa joining him in the bed. I know you want to dissect me, but I thought of a different way you could...get inside me.

"Well let's try it."

Meanwhile...

Kid and Crona were walking toward Death's chamber. Once they got inside, Death bounced over to them.

"Oh hiya you two!" He said giving them both a hug. "What's up?"

"Um uh lord death sir we were wondering if you could help plan our wedding."

"Oh of course I'll do it! I Just leave it to me, I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks dad. That means alot."

"Oh you're welcome Kiddo! Now go on, get out and have fun, and I will take care of everything!"

Kid and Crona nodded, and left.

"And Crona!"

Crona turned to Lord Death.

"Congratz on the baby!"

"Hee hee! Thank you sir!"

Crona then left with Kid.


End file.
